The Fairy Tail Bride
by Soawksahm
Summary: A sick Mavis has convinced a reluctant Yury to tell her a story. It will have adventure, pirates, swordfighting, and most importantly true love. (nalu/princess bride)
1. Chapter 1

**I know princess bride has probably been done to death but here's the start of my fairy tail version.**

 **It was a way to try and combat the bad writer's block I've been having.**

 **I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

 _Yury felt the tiny blonde's forehead and frowned, "I'm so sorry you got sick taking care of us Mavis."_

 _Mavis gave him a brave little smile, "Oh I don't mind, I'm just glad you all are better, and look, now I get all three of you taking care of me!"_

 _Yury gestured to the table next to her where he had set a tray, "Well I brought you some water and some soup; don't worry I didn't make it, Warrod did. Is there anything else you need before I go?"_

" _Tell me a story!" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly bright._

 _Yury's eyes widened, "What? A story? I can't tell you a story!"_

 _Mavis pretended to cough, "Oh but Yury, I'm so sick. It would make me feel so much better."_

 _Yury rolled his eyes, "Mavis, I'm a fairy tail wizard, not a story teller."_

 _Mavis raised a finger, "You used to say you were a treasure hunter, not a wizard." She looked up at him and noted he didn't look convinced, "Well. . . both Precht and Warrod told me stories."_

" _They did?" Yury raised a brow._

 _Mavis tapped her lip, "You know, Warrod probably does tell better stories than you could anyway. You should go get him for me."_

 _Yury crossed his arms, "There is no way Warrod tells better stories than me."_

 _Mavis tilted her head, "Are you sure? I mean, if it's going to be too difficult we should really get Warrod."_

" _I'm telling you a story and that's it!" Yury yelled._

 _Mavis settled back in her covers with a secret smile, "Okay, okay, if you want to. I would like that."_

 _Yury rubbed his chin, "Okay let's see, how do these start? Oh yes of course,"_

Once upon a time, in the land of Fiore, there was a beautiful woman with golden hair.

 _Mavis grinned, "Was her name Mavis?"_

" _What! Of course not! She didn't even look like you . . .she had . . .brown eyes, and a very large rack!"_

 _Mavis crossed her arms, "Well then what was her name?"_

 _Yury sighed, "Will you let me tell the story or not?" When she gave him a nod he continued._

Once upon a time, in the land of Fiore, there was a beautiful woman with golden hair, and massive breasts. Her name was Lucy. She lived with her parents on their large farm in the country. Though she was beautiful, Lucy didn't care for silly things like fancy clothes or the boys in town. All she wanted to do was read . . .

" _See it is me!" Mavis threw up her hands with a smile._

" _No damnit, you're making me lose my train of thought!" Yury snapped._

All she wanted to do was read, ride her horse, and torment the farm boy who worked for her father.

His name was Natsu, but she never called him by his name.

" _See Mavis, it isn't about you, you don't ride horses or torment people," Yury said, quite pleased with himself._

" _Oh goody, is this a romance?" Mavis clapped her hands._

 _Yury made a face of disgust, "What? Of course not! This is an adventure."_

 _Mavis held her pointer and thumb together, "But with a little romance right?"_

" _Who is telling the story!" Yury frowned and rubbed his face, "Never mind what I said earlier, you do torment people."_

" _Well fine, Warrod had romance and adventure but, you know, if it's too hard for you. . ."Mavis coughed and flopped back on her pillow._

 _Yury pursed his lips and breathed loudly through his nose, "Fine, there will be some romance."_

Nothing gave Lucy more pleasure than to order Natsu around. On a daily basis she would find any excuse to find him and tell him what to do. "Farm boy, polish my horse's saddle, make sure I can see my face in it." "Farmboy, fetch me some water, and make sure it's cool this time." "Farmboy, go clean the shed, I'm tired of seeing spiders everywhere I look."

And every time she would order him around, he would respond with "Do it yourself weirdo!"

" _Yury! That isn't very nice or romantic!" Mavis cried._

 _Yury narrowed his eyes, "Who is telling the story here me or you?"_

" _But Yury!"_

 _Yury sighed, "Fine, but no more interruptions!"_

Every time she would give him an order he would say, "Of course Luce." In fact, it was all he ever said to her. So, it went on this way between them two for many years; Lucy ordering Natsu around and doing as she pleased, Natsu obeying her orders with a grin and toiling long hours for Lucy's father.

It was around the time that Lucy hit seventeen that there was a momentous change. All of a sudden all the girls in town found excuses to be constantly at her farm, and staring at her farmboy. She would try to send them away, but they would always find a reason to return. She tried ordering the farmboy to stay in his hovel, but then none of the chores were done.

Once morning it was especially hot so Natsu was walking around without his shirt on. Noting the dazed, drool-filled expressions of the women from town, she ordered him to keep his shirt on. When she did this he said "Of course Luce" with a glint in his eye and a mischievous smile on his lips. Then, just a moment later, he proceeded to dump an entire bucket of water over himself, making it so that not only could you make out all the muscles in his top half, but his lower half as well. It looked like all of the girls from town would pass out! Lucy then forgot all decorum and screamed at the women to leave. She thought this would upset Natsu, but when she looked back at him, he was watching her with a happy lopsided grin.

That night she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get the images of Natsu and the girls from town staring at him out of her head. What had changed? Why were they all being such a nuisance? Why did it bother her at all? He was just a dumb, poor, farmboy; why were the girls from town so obsessed? She had to admit, he did have a very nice figure, muscular and tan from hard labor. He also had a very nice smile, wide with white, straight teeth. Is that enough for all of those girls to be so obsessed? He didn't have a brain cell in his head!

Lucy sat up and frowned, as much as she could tell herself he was dumb, she knew it wasn't true. She saw it in the way he managed her father's farm, the way he handled the tasks she gave him, the way he approached any problem that was thrown his way. The fact that he didn't sit around discussing philosophy didn't make him a dullard. The more she thought about it the more she realized how strong, handsome, and smart her farmboy was. Lucy's eyes widened with her sudden clarity, she was upset because she loved him herself! When had this happened? How could she have missed it? With a cry she fell dramatically on her bed and spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of a fitful, tear-stained sleep.

That morning she rose before dawn and ran straight to his hovel in the yard. She knocked. Natsu opened the door and stared down at her, waiting. Lucy blushed and looked away from him, suddenly shy under his piercing gaze.

"I love you," Lucy said. "I know it's hard to believe since all I ever do is order you around, and tease you, and taunt you, but I love you and every minute that goes by I feel like I love you even more. I don't know when it began but I know it will never stop and I couldn't go another moment without telling you. Just tell me what to do to gain your love. I know I might not be able to compete with with other girls from town but anything I can do, I will do for you, anything I can't I will learn to do for you. Dearest Natsu, I've never called you that before have I? Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, darling Natsu, adored Natsu, sweet perfect Natsu, whisper that I have a change to win your love." When she finished her speech she bravely lifted her head to look him in the eye. He looked back at her wide eyed . . .and then promptly slammed the door in her face, without a word.

For a moment Lucy just stared in disbelief. Finally she snapped from her stupor and ran, tripping and stumbling through the yard, tears pouring down her face. She didn't stop until she arrived at her room where she promptly threw herself on her bed and hid her face in her pillow. Finally safe from the outside and her shame.

Stupid Natsu, stupid farmboy! How could he do that to her? How could he stay silent when she was throwing her heart at him! He didn't have the decency to say one word. He could have said "sorry" or "too late." Couldn't he have said something! She violently kicked at her mattress and screamed.

Maybe she was crazy, maybe this was just some quick, violent passion that had taken hold of her heart and would be gone the next day. He probably was an idiot after all, what had he ever said to her other than "Of course Luce." Maybe that was why he hadn't responded, maybe if he opened his mouth she would realize what a massive moron he really was. She firmed her jaw and climbed off her bed. She could do this, she didn't really love him. She dressed for the day, brushed her hair, and smiled at her reflection, then burst into tears. She couldn't lie to herself, this was no passing fancy, she loved him with all her heart. He wasn't dumb by any means. The only reason he hadn't said a word was because he didn't love her back and there was nothing to say.

She didn't leave her room all day, terrified of having to face him again. So she couldn't ride, and she couldn't read because her brain was in so much turmoil. Instead she just cried and rocked, rocked and cried, until she had no tears left in her head.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, there was a knock at her door. Lucy rolled on her bed to stare at it, willing the knocker to go away. They didn't however, instead they knocked again. Lucy sat up and rubbed her face, then groaned, "Who is it?"

"Natsu."

Lucy stretched and rolled her eyes, "Natsu? Do I know anyone named Nat . . . Oh farmboy! It's you, how lame." She put on a brave face and walked over to the door. Once it was unlocked and opened she gave him a condescending smile, "I'm actually glad you came by, I was starting to feel a little bit guilty about the little joke I played this morning. That was just a little too harsh. I thought for sure you would realize I was just kidding but when you shut the door I was worried I was a little too convincing. Obviously the idea is just ridiculous . . ."

"I came to say good-bye," Natsu interrupted.

Lucy felt like she had been kicked in the gut, he was leaving? She used all her willpower to keep her shock from showing in her face, and merely tilted her head. "You mean good-night right? You've come to tell me that before you go to sleep so that I know I'm forgiven for my prank? It's very thoughtful of you Natsu."

Natsu continued his piercing stare, "No Luce, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Lucy's knees began to buckle, she grabbed the door frame to steady herself, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Because of what I said?"

"Yes."

She clutched at her forehead, willing herself to be strong, not wanting to sacrifice her pride. "Oh, silly me, I really did go too far this morning didn't I? I suppose it's done, but I won't take you back after whatever stupid village girl you've chosen is done with you." She crossed her arms, "I don't care if you beg on your knees."

Natsu just stared.

Lucy began to ramble, "You know, she doesn't even know you, whoever this girl is. Just because you're handsome and perfect, it doesn't mean she will truly love you when she gets to know you. She might get tired of you, she might think you are just some passing fancy."

Natsu cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "No, I'm off to seek my fortune Lucy. I've been training for years to not need sleep so I'll be able to work two jobs and save all I can. I'll return when I have enough to buy my own land and build a home. . ."

"You really think some girl you've just met is going to wait around for you?"

"Stop talking about the stupid village girls, you're driving me nuts!" Natsu exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Lucy slowly shook her head.

Natsu sighed, "Damn Lucy, why are you such a weirdo? For a smart girl you sure can be dumb sometimes."

Lucy swallowed, "Are you saying you love me?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "Do I love you? How is that even a question?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Because you haven't even said it you moron!"

"Why in the world would I stay here on this miserable farm all these years only making pennies? Everything has been for you Lucy, always for you. I've lived every day hoping that somehow, someway, you would be inspired to look my way. You're all I think about, you're all I dream about. Are you getting any of this?"

"If you're teasing me Natsu, so help me god, I will kill you,"Lucy growled.

Natsu raised a brow, "Why do you think I'm teasing ya?"

Lucy stamped her foot, "Because you still haven't said the words!"

Natsu gave her a wide, toothy grin, "Is that all? I. Love. You. Do you get it now? I love you and I've always loved you, even though you're a miserable weirdo who lives to make my life hell." He laughed, "I don't know what that says about me."

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "That still sounds like teasing."

He chuckled warmly, "Aww Luce, only a little bit. I've been saying it all this time, every time you heard 'Of course Luce,' what I was really saying was 'I love you.' You were just too busy with your books and your horse to notice or hear me."

"Well I see you now, I hear you now! Do you really have to go? Couldn't you stay just one more day?"

Natsu frowned, "No Lucy, I need to go now. If I stay another day, I'll be tempted to stay another and then another, and I'll never become the man you need or deserve. This is how it has to be."

"Natsu, I promise you, I will never love anyone else, only you until the day I die. I will wait for you, as long as it takes," Lucy proclaimed.

Natsu grinned, "I'll come back for you, as soon as I can." He reached out his hand, "Umm good-bye."

She shook his, staring into his eyes, "Good-bye."

They both gave awkward nods as he stepped away.

But he didn't come back for her. Less than a year later, Lucy received word that his ship had been taken by pirates, and there were no survivors.

" _What kind of story is this!" Mavis cried, "You didn't let them kiss and then you killed him off by pirates! They should at least have a kiss before he dies!"_

 _Yury curled his lip in disgust, "You can't really expect me to describe a kiss! That's weird!"_

" _You can't describe a kiss? Why not? Is it because you've never had one?" Yury turned to find Warrod in the doorway. "It's simple, 'and they kissed,' what's weird about that?"_

 _Yury breathed out loudly from his nose, "I hate you guys."_

As he began to step away Lucy reached out to him, "Are you really going to leave me without even one kiss?"

Natsu grinned and pulled her to him. There have been many kisses in the history of kisses, but none has ever been as passionate and loving as this one. Their lips met and it was as if the cosmos exploded. Lucy knew in that moment, for sure, this was true love.

Sadly Natsu never returned, for less than a year later Lucy received word that his ship had been taken by pirates and there were no survivors. For days Lucy didn't sleep or eat, her sorrow was so deep. She declared that she would never love again.

" _There you ingrates, is that better?" Yury crossed his arms._

 _Warrod grinned, "Well it was a little heavy handed but . . ."_

 _Yury snorted, "You're just jealous because so far my story is way better than yours."_

 _Warrod furrowed his brow, "Better than mine?" Then he noted Mavis's wink and the finger to her lips. Warrod grinned and made himself comfortable in the other chair next to her bed. "There's no way it's better than mine." He gave Mavis a wink back. "You killed your main love interest with pirates!"_

 _Yury grinned, "Obviously you don't know anything about story telling."_

The king of Fiore was getting old and it was decided that his son must finally take a bride, so that he could have a queen for when he ascended the throne. Prince Siegrain turned out to be extremely picky however, and much to his parents dismay, found every princess wanting. This one was too bald, this one was too fat, that one chewed too loudly, this one's voice grated his nerves; not a single one was good enough.

Tired of his parent's constant nagging, he took his friend Count Ultear and a few of his most trusted men and went for a hunt in the country.

"You will have to choose someone soon or the kingdom will start to talk," Ultear advised as they rode along.

Siegrain made a noise of disgust, "I just wish this whole business was over, the whole ordeal bores me. Why do I have to have a woman by my side to become king?"

"Because having an heir is important. If you want to go ahead in your plans for growing the kingdom, you need to select a bride."

Siegrain sighed, "I just don't understand why it is so hard to find someone pleasing to look at, who will just sit quietly at my side. Is that so much to ask?"

"You could always go with a commoner, they wouldn't question anything you do," Ultear offered.

"Yes but how would I find a commoner lovely enough that her status wouldn't make me a laughing stock?"

"What about that one?" Ultear pointed down at a field where Lucy just happened to be riding by, her golden locks blowing in the wind, her breasts bouncing dramatically with the rhythm of her horse's stride.

" _Really Yury?" Mavis raised a brow._

" _What? The breasts are important! How else is the prince going to decide he has to marry someone so far beneath him!"_ _He turned to Warrod, "Back me up on this!"_

 _Warrod grimaced and held his hands up in defense, "Don't lump me in with you, I don't think a woman needs a large chest to be attractive."_

" _Let me tell the story how I want or there will be no story!" Yury snapped, shaking a finger at his guildmates._

" _Fine, fine," relented Mavis._

Prince Siegrain watched her ride for a moment, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. Then he grinned, "She's perfect, stay here a moment. I must go speak to her," and he left his party behind, galloping towards Lucy.

When he came her side Lucy halted her horse in surprise. She had never seen someone so elegantly dressed or a horse so beautiful and white.

Siegrain looked down at her, "I am your prince and you will marry me."

Unfortunately, Lucy does not like to be told what to do. "I am your servant and I refuse."

Siegrain narrowed his eyes, "You cannot refuse."

Lucy crossed her arms, "I just did."

Siegrain moved his horse closer, "Refusal means death."

Lucy did not falter, "Then kill me."

Siegrain ran a hand through his hair, "How in the world would you rather be dead than married to me?"

Lucy's posture dropped, her eyes sad, "Because marriage means love and I can never love again."

Siegrain snorted, "Love? Who said anything about love? Not me, if anything this would just be a contract. There must always be a male heir in Fiore and I must have a wife to do this. So you could marry me, be the richest and most powerful woman in the land, and provide me a son or you could die a terrible, painful death. These are your only options, you must choose."

Lucy scowled, "I will never love you."

Siegrain shrugged, "I could care less, it is not a sentiment I desire."

Lucy sighed, her love was gone, her life was over anyway. She just didn't have the energy left in her to fight the stubborn prince. "Well then, I suppose I have no choice, let's marry."

#

After three years of training at the palace, it was decided that she was ready. The whole kingdom gathered to celebrate the announcement of Prince Siegrain's new bride. Trumpets heralded her arrival as the prince called out, "In a month's time, at the five hundredth anniversary celebration I will be married. Now I present to you my future wife, Princess Lucy!"

When Lucy came out before them, there was a collective gasp. Her golden hair was magnificent, now tended to by full-time hair dressers, and her skin was now creamy and white from years of expensive creams and being protected from the sun. Her clothes were the finest fabrics in brilliant shades of fuchsia and gold. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. She walked among them, smiling at them as they greeted her and fought to touch her gown. She was determined to succeed in being the royal princess they deserved. If this was the role fate had chosen for her, she would do it to the best of her ability.

The whole time she processed through her future subjects, she was completely unaware that in the far corner, on the highest tower, deep in the shadows, the man in black stood waiting; his eyes flashing and dangerous.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Did you like it? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see, I've chosen to finish it! This one will probably be somewhere between 4 and 6 parts. Thanks so much for reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

* * *

 _Yury grinned when Warrod walked into the room with more water for Mavis and a two full beer mugs in the other hand. "It's about time!" he laughed. He noticed that Precht followed close behind and took a seat in the far corner._

 _Yury gratefully accepted the drink and turned to Precht with his brows furrowed, "Why are you here? Did Warrod need help carrying?"_

" _He saw me filling the glasses and I told him you were telling Mira a story. Precht wants to hear it too," Warrod answered. Precht acknowledged the response by raising his mug slightly in Yury's direction._

 _Yury grinned wide, "Ahh, you want to make sure my story doesn't beat yours is that it? I will have you know that I will be the best, nothing will beat this story I've come up with!"_

 _Precht cut his eyes at Warrod and quietly asked, "What is he talking about?"_

 _Warrod waved him off and whispered, "Just go with it," which elicited a tiny giggle from Mavis. Warrod sat back in his seat and set his mug on the table next to him, "Alright Yury, it would seem everyone has their drink. Continue this unbeatable story."_

 _Yury squinted his eyes in distrust for a few moments before shaking it off and returning to his grin. "Alright then . . ."_

After greeting her future subjects, Lucy was exhausted. Needing an escape from her duties and the crowds, she dressed in a riding gown and set out to ride her horse in the wild land beyond the castle.

After the announcement of her coming nuptials, the reality of her situation weighed heavily on her, dragging her down into the depths of despair. She was going to be married, not just to someone she didn't love, but also someone she didn't particularly like. It wasn't that she hated Prince Siegrain, she really just didn't know him at all. She never saw him, he was always off on a hunt or tending to matters of state. The few times she had seen him, he was condescending and haughty. Hardly the behavior to breed fondness.

It was wrong to marry this way, but she couldn't think of a way to get out of it. She knew there were many who married like this and managed just fine, she hoped she could be like that. Probably Lucy would just spend the rest of her life at her leisure in her expensive rooms, only to be called upon when the prince wanted to use her as a decoration or to attempt to produce an heir. The thought made her stomach churn, but her only other option was death. She sighed and spurned her horse on, she would have to be satisfied with what life had thrown her way.

The sun was beginning to set when she was on her way home. As she crested a hill she came across an extremely strange trio. The man in front was short, with thick, angry looking eyebrows and a long blue braid trailing down his back. Next to him was a man of slight but muscular build, with black hair and dark, stormy eyes. He was missing his shirt though the weather wasn't particularly hot. The last man was the largest man she had ever seen, and his hair white as snow. They watched her approach and a grin formed on the front man's face as he stepped out into her path.

He held up a finger, "Just a moment of your time my lady?" Lucy stopped her horse and stared down at him. He gave her a charming smile, "We are just poor circus performers, and we seem to have lost our way. Is there any way you could direct us to a village nearby?" He patted her horse's nose and took hold of its bridle.

Lucy tilted her head, "There is nothing nearby, not for miles actually."

His charming smile grew malicious and wave of fear swept through her. She nearly fell from her horse when she heard him say, "Then there will be no one to hear you scream." Lucy did not have a chance to scream however, for the white-haired man reached for her and the world went black.

#

Yuka had made them do plenty of things that did not sit well with Gray, but this by far was his least favorite. The tiny man was really beginning to get on his nerves. If it weren't for all of Yuka's connections, Gray would have left the man's employment long ago. For now, leaving meant being out of work again. If he was ever going to exact his vengeance, he would have to earn money to eat and keep his strength.

Gray watched with a frown on his face as Yuka began tearing apart a coat. "What is that you're ripping?" he asked as he set about preparing their ship to leave.

"Fabric from an officer's jacket of the kingdom of Alvarez," Yuka said with a grin, attaching a patch to the back of the horse's saddle.

Elfman carried the princess onto the boat with great care. He turned back to Yuka with a quizzical look. "What's Alvarez?"

Yuka huffed, "The country across the sea." Elfman looked back at him dumbly, so he tried again. "The sworn enemy of Fiore!" Elfman just shrugged, Yuka pulled at his hair in frustration, "No matter, the horse will run back to the castle with the piece of uniform attached and they will believe that the princess was kidnapped by Alvarez soldiers." He slapped the horses rear, sending it off in the direction of the palace. "When they find her dead body on the other side of the sea, the suspicions will be confirmed."

Elfman's head popped up, "Wait, you never said anything about killing anyone."

Yuka wrinkled his brow, "I hired you to help me start a war, what the hell did you think that entailed?"

Elfman shook his head, "Well I don't think it's very manly, killing a lady like that."

Yuka shoved a finger in the large man's chest, "I don't pay you to think, I'm the one who thinks! I hired you to be the muscle, the monster. You are merely a tool for my disposal. Do not question me!"

Grey finished untying the boat and leapt on. "I agree with Elfman, I don't think we should just kill an innocent girl like that." He used a pole to push the boat out into the water.

"Girl? Girl! This isn't an innocent girl, she's the future bride of the prince. An ordinary commoner wouldn't rise to such a position on looks alone, no matter how beautiful she is! She's probably conniving and backstabbing, is that the type of woman you would want as your queen?"

Elfman looked down at Lucy's face, "She doesn't look like that kind of woman, she looks like an angel."

Yuka growled in rage, "I can't believe we are having this discussion! Elfman, when I found you you were working in a circus, pretending to be some kind of monster while they threw gladiators at you who fought with chains and sticks. Do you want to return to that life?"

Elfman frowned, "No, of course not."

Yuka turned to Gray, "And you were so stinking drunk that you could no longer tell friend from foe! You were naked and filthy, and your village was going to lock you up for public indecency!"

Gray shrugged, "It was hot, my clothes were scratchy." He unfurled the sail and the boat started moving, "She's loved by the people already, they will be very upset to lose her."

"That's the point!" Yuka shrieked. "We are paid to start a war! People are supposed to be upset, upset to the point that they go to war! If we do this job right, we won't have time for all of the job requests coming in."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever Yuka, I still don't like it. I wish you had turned it down."

Yuka threw up his hands in defeat, "The pay was just too high."

Gray crossed his arms, "Well then you are the one who's doing it. I'm not killing an innocent lady like that."

Elfman shook his head, "I can't do it either."

"Fine, fine, you giant sacks of shit! I'll just do everything like I always have to! I don't even know why I bothered hiring you!" He looked up, "Are you giving it full sail?"

"As much as I can," Gray answered.

"Good, good. It will take the horse about half an hour to reach the castle, so by the time they get back to where we shoved off they will be an hour behind. We should reach the cliffs by dawn then another hour to Alvarez. . . If I wait to kill her fifteen, twenty minutes after we arrive, her body will still be warm by the time the prince arrives." Yuka chuckled, "I only wish we could stick around for the show, I'm sure the prince's performance will be stage worthy."

"Oh no, I think she's stirring, should I put her out again?" Elfman looked down at Lucy with a frown.

"Sure, why not? Although really, she's been awake this whole time." Yuka grinned.

Gray huffed and muttered, "insensitive bastard." He walked over to Lucy. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, squeezing at his heart. Maybe he could find a way to release her and make it look like an accident when they reached Alvarez. Yuka and Elfman weren't very fast, it would be simple to pretend he lost her. He grimaced down at her, then touched her temple, shoulder, and neck, saying, "Sleep well lady," as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

#

When Lucy woke for the second time, she didn't waste a beat. She threw the blanket from over her and dived into the icy waters. When she came back up she was surprised to see the three men just staring at her. Elfman looked confused, Gray looked concerned, but the leader was smiling.

"You might want to start swimming back this way princess," Yuka called.

"Why in the world would I want to do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she treaded water.

"See these waters here are completely infested with man-eating eels." Yuka put a hand to his ear, "Can't you hear them? They always get louder just as they are about to feed."

"You're bluffing!" Lucy cried just as a high pitched squeal reached her ear.

Yuka's smile grew, "Am I?"

Lucy looked frantically side to side as the squealing grew louder and louder, until the high pitched noise was so loud it was painful. She lost her breath when an eel the length of a boat and the width of a barrel, swam quickly right by her. Lucy began to hyperventilate and she struggled to stay afloat. She was so terrified that this was going to be her end.

" _You are scaring Mavis," Precht mumbled into his collar._

 _Yury squinted his eyes at Precht, "Say what now?"_

 _Precht motioned at the girl in bed, "You are scaring Mavis."_

 _Yury looked at Mavis, who stared at him wide-eyed, blankets covering most of her face, "Oh no, I'm not scared. Just. . . .worried."_

 _Yury smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Mavis, she doesn't die."_

" _You promise?" Mavis gave a little cough._

" _Of course! Why would I kill off my main character?" Yury grinned._

 _Warrod tilted his head and smirked, "Maybe she's worried because you already killed one off with pirates."_

 _Yury sighed, "Well I'm not killing this one. Okay?" He turned to Mavis, "Are you okay for me to continue?" Mavis gave a slow nod._

Lucy began to hyperventilate, her eyes wide in terror.

"Those eels will tear you apart, giving you an awfully painful end. I can promise that with me it will be quick and painless, and no harm will befall you until we get to Alvarez. Don't you think that would be a much better deal?" Yuka asked.

Lucy attempted to nod but all she could do was tear up, she was so afraid. She needed to swim back but the eels were coming closer and closer. She couldn't get her arms or legs to move!

Yuka frowned, "Damnit, she's frozen up. Gray go in after her."

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'd definitely rather be running around naked and drunk then getting torn apart by eels. You aren't going to convince me to get in there. You go in."

Yuka stamped his feet, "Damnit! Elfman you go in after her."

"But I can't swim very fast! All I can do is doggy paddle!" Elfman exclaimed.

Lucy couldn't even pay any more attention to their conversation. The eels were touching her feet and her arms. If she ever got out alive, she would never be able to swim again.

Just as she thought it was the end, a hand grabbed her by the back of the dress and lifted her onto the boat. "You drifted close enough, how lucky!" Elfman grinned.

Lucy sat on the deck, trying to regain her breath. Yuka stood before her and put his hands on his hips, "I bet you won't try that again now, will you?"

Lucy furrowed her brows in anger, "The prince will find you, he's a very good hunter you know. He will find you and you all will be hanged."

Yuka chuckled, "Is that so?"

Gray stood on the port side and stared out into the ocean, "Yuka, is there any reason we would be followed?"

Yuka looked up in confusion, "Followed? No, that would be completely implausible."

Gray turned his head back to Yuka and wrinkled his nose, "Are you sure?"

Yuka sighed and ran a hand down his face, grumbling, "Why do I work with idiots!" He breathed out deeply and gave Gray a condescending smile, "Like I said, it would be completely implausible! No one in Alvarez knows what we have done and no one in Fiore would have been able to catch up to us yet!"

Gray looked out at the sea, "hmm."

Yuka tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

Gray shrugged, "Well there's a ship out there, of course you say that's implausible, so obviously it must be some kind of hallucination. Maybe even a ghost ship?"

"Implausible!" Yuka ran over beside him. When he saw the ship his mouth dropped, "What the hell? Maybe its just a noble on a pleasure cruise? A fisherman getting his quota . . .in eel infested waters . . ."

Gray smirked, "Sure, of course."

Lucy smiled and sat taller, "See, I told you the prince would find you."

Yuka frowned, "Don't get too excited your highness, that is definitely not a ship from Fiore."

"I think he's gaining on us," Gray squinted in the direction of the other ship.

Yuka threw up his hands, "They aren't after us, it is none of our concern."

#

They reached land just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Despite her circumstances, Lucy still stared up at the cliffs with wonder and awe. The sheer rock face rose so high out of the water she could barely see where it ended. Did Yuka seriously expect them to go up that?

Gray kept glancing behind them, "They are practically on top of us now Yuka."

"I don't care! I don't care! We are almost to the cliff. They will never be able to follow us once we get there." Yuka was obviously agitated. He paced back and forth, gnawing on his thumbnail and looking from the cliffs to the ship that was following them and back again.

When they pulled up to the narrow beach, they leapt out of the small ship quickly. Gray hurried to place a leather harness around Elfman and then helped Lucy and Yuka climb in. The second Gray hopped on the man's back, Elfman was hauling them all up the thick rope that Lucy assumed and hoped was tied securely at the top. She didn't dare look, she was so afraid they would fall. Elfman was just one man, and he was carrying all three of them when just climbing the rope would be an amazing feat.

When they were nearly halfway up Elfman frowned, "Someone is on the rope."

Gray looked down, "I told you they were following us. Look down there, it's a man all in black."

Yuka ventured a look down as well and his face paled, "Implausible! Who the hell is that man?"

Gray made an expression of disbelief, "He's gaining on us!"

Lucy was curious herself but her fear kept her from looking. She buried her face deeper into Elfman's arm.

"What the hell Elfman? You are supposed to be this man with super human strength!" Yuka shrieked.

Elfman grimaced, "Well I am carrying three people, he is just carrying himself . . ."

"Unacceptable! I don't want excuses, I want results! Speed it up or I will be getting a new strong man when this job is through!" Yuka exclaimed.

Elfman breathed out deeply and then proceeded to pick up the pace. Lucy wished he had just ignored Yuka, the man was being ridiculous. Shouldn't safety be the biggest concern in this situation?

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" urged Yuka. Elfman growled and went just a little bit faster. It was sweet relief when they arrived at the top. Gray hopped off first and pulled Lucy to safety, then helped Yuka to his feet. Yuka was sawing through the thick rope with his knife before Elfman had pulled himself off the side of the cliff. Just as Elfman stood and dusted his hands on his pants, the rope gave a sharp snap and flew off the side of the cliff.

Yuka ran over next to Gray and the two stared down over the side of the cliff. Gray tilted his head and grinned, "Wow, would you look at that!"

"He didn't fall! Implausible!" Yuka exclaimed.

Gray stood tall and crossed his arms, "You keep using that word and I'm starting to think you don't really know what it means."

Elfman looked over the cliff as well, "No wonder he was catching up, he has very good arms. That's a manly man."

Gray looked down again, "Amazing, he's climbing."

Yuka stomped over back to Lucy and pulled her to her feet by the rope that was tied around her wrists. "Whoever he is, he's seen us with the princess and must therefore die. Gray, I leave him to you. Elfman come carry the girl. We'll head to the Alvarez frontier. Gray, once he falls or you have disposed of him, you come find us."

Gray grinned down at the man in black who was laboriously scaling the cliff side, "I will have to fight him left handed."

Yuka slumped over, "Are you kidding me? You know what a hurry we are in!"

Gray shrugged, "It's the only way it will be remotely fair. Don't worry it will be fast."

Yuka sighed and started inland, "Whatever. Elfman, lets go!"

Elfman patted Gray on the shoulder, "Be careful, men who hide behind masks can't be trusted."

Gray winked, "Got it big guy."

"Elfman!" Yuka yelled. Elfman sighed, lifted Lucy ungracefully over his shoulder and trudged after the tiny angry man.

#

Gray could barely contain his excitement. Finally a fight with a worthy adversary. He jumped in place to warm up and stretched his arms and hands. Then he looked over the cliffside. Gray frowned, the man in black was making very slow progress, at this rate it would be at least another half hour before they could fight. It would be a long wait, he hated waiting.

Gray hopped to his feet and pulled out his sword, giving it a few practice swings. Then he went back and peered over the edge again. The man in black was truly a marvel to climb so well up the sheer rock, but Gray really wished he would hurry up. Gray was getting impatient.

"I don't suppose there's any way you could move a little faster," Gray called down.

The man in black looked up and gave a grunt, then returned to climbing.

Gray grinned, "Really slow going huh?"

The man in black sighed, "Look asshole, don't be a dick, this isn't exactly as easy as it looks."

"Fine, fine," Gray stood and swung a few more practice swings with his sword. Then he ran back to the cliff side. "You think it's going to be a lot longer?"

"If you're so damn ansty to get me up there, you could throw down a rope or a tree branch or something," the man in black snorted. "Or maybe even your shirt, or did you lose that a while ago?"

Gray grinned, "I could . . .but I don't think you would accept my help since I'm waiting to kill you."

The man in black sighed and grabbed another foothold above him, "Yea, that kinda makes me not trust you. You're just going to have to wait."

Gray sat on the cliff's edge and watched the man's progress. It was like watching a sloth eat his breakfast. "Oi, what if I give you my word as a swordsman."

The man in black chuckled, "Yea, I'm pretty sure I don't have to answer that."

Gray jumped up again and crossed his arms, watching the man in black find another handhold, "Damnit I'm going crazy waiting up here."

"Not my problem!" called the man in black.

Gray looked down, the man in black wasn't moving. Was he taking a rest? "Come on now!"

"I think I've earned the right to be weary, be patient idiot, I need a break," the man in black rested his face on the rock.

"A break!" Gray exclaimed. "Look, I've got some extra rope, I'll just drop it down. This is ridiculous."

The man in black shook his head, "No can do, you'll probably just drop me the second I grab hold."

Gray huffed, "There's no way you'll trust me?"

"None that I can think of."

Gray put his hand to his heart, "I swear on the soul of my master Ur, you will make it to the top alive and well."

"I don't know this Ur but sure, you sound serious. Plus, I'm tired anyway. Throw the rope," the man in black conceded.

Gray jumped over to the rope, tied it securely to a rock, and then dropped it down. He watched in glee as the man in black grabbed hold, then he pulled. Soon the man in black was beside him.

"Thanks," the man in black panted. He took a seat on a nearby rock.

Gray shrugged, "No problem. We can wait until you are ready."

The man in black tilted his head, "Again, thanks."

"You wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your right hand would you?" Gray asked. The man in black raised his hand and wiggled the five fingers he had. Gray slumped, "What a shame."

"I guess?" said the man in black.

"It's just that my master Ur was slaughtered by a person with six fingers on their right hand. I don't know what they look like, they were disguised as an old man at the time, but I do know they have six fingers. This person requested that my master make them a sword and my master took the request. However, when it was time for this person to pick up the sword, instead of paying for it, they stabbed Ur right through the heart. I grabbed the sword and challenged them to a duel, but I was too young and inexperienced. They cut me here and here," Gray pointed to his forehead and his abdomen where he sported nasty scars, "and said to come find them when I had the brains and the stomach to do what had to be done for vengeance."

He pulled the sword from his belt, "This here is the sword that caused it all. I have dedicated my life to the study of sword play, so that the next time we meet, I won't fail. I will go to that man and say Hello, my name is Gray Fullbuster, you killed my master, prepare to die."

The man in black tilted his head and grinned, "You've done nothing but study sword play?"

"Well, you see I can't find this damn man, I've looked everywhere. I just work for Yuka to pay the bills, not a lot of money in revenge," Gray shrugged.

"Yea, I get it," the man in black grinned. He stood, "I hope you find him someday."

Gray jumped to his feet, "Ahh, you're ready now?"

"Ready as I'm gonna be, you've been more than fair." The man in black stretched his arms.

"You don't seem so bad, I hate to kill ya," Gray said, pulling out his sword with his left hand.

"You're not so bad yourself, I hate to die." The man in black grinned wider and used his left hand to unsheathe his sword as well. Gray was glad, his weakness against this man's strength, it would make this more of a challenge.

Gray thrust his sword forward, determined to make this fight end quickly and mercifully. He was pleasantly surprise when the man in black met his simple attacks easily. Could it be? Had he finally found a worthy opponent? He let the man in black advance and build up courage, retreating easily behind some rocks. When he quickly jumped out, the man in black was surprised. He stumbled slightly on the retreat, but recovered so smoothly that Gray couldn't help but he impressed.

He increased the ferocity of his attacks, then kicked off a nearby rock to lunge at the man in black. He drew first blood, nicking the man's left arm. However, this seemed to throw the man in black into a frenzy. Suddenly his attacks had such speed and wildness, that Gray found himself having difficulty keeping up.

"I gotta admit, you are better than I expected," he said with a grin. "I think you might actually be better than I am."

The man in black laughed, "Of course I am. Still, it's kinda weird you would say that with a smile."

Gray's grin grew, "That's because I know something you don't."

"Is that so? And what would that be?" The man in black tilted his head, but did not let up on his assault.

"I'm not left handed," Gray deftly switched hands and came at the man in black with all he had. The man in black was startled slightly, just enough for Gray to get the upper hand and back him into a corner against a rock wall. The man in black struggled to defend against Gray's relentless thrusts, but a few got through and blood began to escape from cuts on his shoulders and arms. Surprisingly though, the man in black did not cry out, he did not beg for mercy. If anything the grin beneath his mask just continued to grow.

"You're awesome!" exclaimed the man in black.

"Well, I certainly worked for it," replied Gray.

The man in black laughed, "It's my turn to smile now."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Why is that?"

"'Cause I'm not left handed either!" the man in black cackled. Gray's eyes widened when the man in black quickly changed hands and, with a roar, came at him faster and stronger than he had before.

Gray had no choice to retreat, "Who the hell are you!" he screamed.

"Not important," said the man in black as he continued his assault.

"I've gotta know!" Gray cried.

"Get used to being disappointed."

Gray struggled to keep up, their blades moving so fast that you could barely see them. The man in black would not let him get away to gain the upper hand. Gray started to panic, the man in black was better! Not very much so, it was just a hair, but it was enough. Gray was going to lose.

One final powerful flick, and the man in black sent Gray's sword flying. It was over. Gray dropped to his knees. "Do it quickly," he requested.

The man in black chuckled, "Are you kidding me? That would be like destroying a bottle of good wine before it's drunk! We have to fight again when I haven't just climbed a cliff and you haven't lost your shirt!" He paused for a moment and rubbed his chin. "I can't have you following me though." Then with one quick motion he brought the grip of his sword down on Gray's head. The world went black.

" _We have to stop for the night," Precht said, motioning towards Mavis with a nod of his head._

 _Yury turned to look at Mavis. She was fast asleep on her pillow, a tiny smile on her little face. "Was it that boring!" he exclaimed._

" _No, it was great. You should tell us more tomorrow night too," Warrod grinned. "Mavis is sick remember? She needs her sleep."_

" _Ahh," Yury said with a nod of his head. He stood and stretched his arms. "Let's head downstairs then and give her some quiet." The three men stood together, collecting their things, and quietly crept out the door._

* * *

 **Thanks so much to those who took the time to review!**

 **Secret-Lullaby2, neoshadowmoonshedai, Yuyui Hime, LadyRitsu, Manic Duchess, Kauia(sorry for the awkward start, this is a silly fairy tail parody of a book/movie called princess bride which in itself is a parody of epic romances. I can see how the beginning might seem strange, might see if I can find a way to rework it later. I can see now how it wouldn't make sense if you aren't familiar with that story.), Kaggy-Higgs88, and Annie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, here's a little bit more. There seems to be a little bit of confusion so, yes, this is the story of the Princess Bride told with Fairy Tail characters. It references a combination of the book/movie (it's not the most original thing in my collection here but hey all practice is good XD). If you haven't seen the movie before I highly recommend it, the book is pretty good too but it's very silly.**

 **I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

" _Yury are you going to continue the story," came Mavis' weak voice._

 _Yury grimaced, "Well I kinda had plans tonight . . ."_

" _What plans?" asked Warrod, grinning in the doorway._

" _I have plans, I do things that don't involve you people," sputtered Yury._

" _No you don't," said Pretch as he returned to his seat in the corner, beer in hand._

" _Quit trying to pretend like you have anywhere to be," teased Warrod. He held up a full mug, "Look I even brought your refreshment."_

" _Please Yury, continue the story, I have to know what happens," pleaded Mavis._

 _Yuri took the mug from Warrod and sat down in on of the chairs by Mavis' bed. He sighed dramatically, "I suppose I can continue. It's just my fault for telling such a wonderful story."_

 _Mavis and Warrod grinned at each other and both said, "It is a wonderful story."_

* * *

Elfman was the first to notice the black dot on the horizon that was speedily making its way towards them. He tapped Yuka on the shoulder to point it out. Yuka's eyes widened and for a moment Elfman was worried the tiny man was having a stroke. Finally Yuka screamed, "Implausible!"

"Is that the man in black?" asked Elfman.

"Lower the princess. Lower the princess!" exclaimed Yuka. Elfman gently placed the lady on her feet and Yuka grabbed her roughly by the rope binding her wrists. "I can't believe he beat my swordsman! Who the hell is this guy!" He pointing a finger at Elfman, "You wait here and kill him when he gets close. Then come find us." Yuka started dragging the princess away, "Be sure he's dead before you continue on!"

"You want me to kill him? How am I supposed to kill him if Gray couldn't?" Elfman frowned and looked back at the man in black, he was really making some ground.

"I don't know! Finish him your way! Hide over there and throw a rock at him as he passes by. You are the strongman here, use that strength!" Yuka shrieked as he dragged the lady onward. He quickly disappeared over the hillside.

Elfman sighed and trudged over to pick up a large stone. He was so sad to lose Gray, the man was always so kind and patient with him. He couldn't remember the last time someone worked so well with him, maybe his sister? It had been so long. After this job he would have to quit, there was no way he could tolerate working for Yuka without Gray, but where would he go? Who else would hired him? He huffed in sorrow again, he was really going to miss Gray.

The man in black was nearly upon him, so Elfman hid. The man must have been chasing Yuka's tracks, because he nearly passed right by Elfman. He could have thrown a rock right at the man in black's head but that just didn't seem right. There was no way Yuka was correct here, this wasn't his way. He was an honorable man, he would have an honorable fight. He settled for chucking the rock so that it hit a large boulder just ahead of the man in black's face.

The man in black turned and drew his sword. Elfman stepped out of his hiding place, "You should know I missed on purpose."

The man in black watched Elfman carefully, "I believe you."

"Fighting you like that, it wouldn't be manly. We're gonna fight fair, no weapons, just our skill," Elfman said. He tossed a rock the size of the man in black's head up and down in his hand.

"So you're saying if I put my sword down, you'll put your rock down? We'll just try and kill each other like men, as nature intended?" the man in black asked. Elfman nodded and the man in black grimaced, "It still doesn't seem all that fair, you are more than twice my size!"

Elfman shrugged, "If you want, I can just kill you right now where you stand, your decision."

"Okay then, I supposed I pick fight," the man in black grinned and set his sword and scabbard aside. "The odds are in your favor though."

"I can't help being the biggest and the strongest, I was born this manly. It all comes natural," Elfman grinned and dropped the rock.

Elfman crouched into fighting position as the man in black slowly advanced. Though he didn't know the guy, he had a good feeling about him, this was a good guy. He didn't try to beg or bargain, he courageously took what fate was handing him. It was really going to be a shame to kill him. Although, he couldn't be that good right? He was wearing a mask after all. Just thinking about it was making Elfman confused.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Elfman asked.

"Maybe the better question is why don't you?" the man in black laughed. He made a solid punch at Elfman's gut, unfortunately for the man in black, Elfman didn't feel a thing.

"Nah, I don't have a reason to hide. My size gives me away even if you don't see my face." Elfman grinned as the man in black grabbed him around the waist and tried to pick him up. This was going to be so easy it was pathetic.

"Are you sure? It's really comfortable and it keeps my face quite warm!" The man in black bounced back and tried a kick to Elfman's leg. Elfman had to admit, he was stronger than most men of his size, but the man in black was not going to be strong enough.

"You're just messing with me now, aren't ya?" the man in black chuckled.

"Well, I was," Elfman said, grabbing the man in black and picking him up into a bear hug. "I didn't want you to be embarrassed. Honestly, you are doing very well, really manly."

"Thanks," groaned out the man in black as he struggled to keep his breath.

Elfman squeezed and squeezed and squeezed, just as he was about to squeeze the life out of the small man, the man in black wigggled free! Elfman looked to him in surprise, "You are quick!"

The man in black bounded away, "I've been told that," he panted.

Elfman threw one punch, and then another, and then another. He was getting frustrated because nothing seemed to hit its target, trying to hit the man in black was like trying to hit the wind. He threw one last punch and suddenly the man in black was behind him and jumping up on his back.

The man in black's arms tightened around his neck. Elfman pulled at the man's arms, but couldn't get them free. "I may have miscalculated," he breathed out.

"O yea?" chuckled the man in black, "and how's that?"

"Well you see, I'm used to fighting many men. When you fight one man, especially a manly man such as you man in black, there are moves that a man has to use. This man did not readjust and unfortunately it was not very manly of me," Elfman panted out. He was really struggling to breathe now, he tried to back the man in black into a large boulder behind him, again and again and again. The man in black only tightened his grip. The world around Elfman grew fuzzy, he tried to hit the man in black's elbows and face, but his arms grew weak and his legs began to wobble.

Elfman fell to his knees and he heard the man in black whisper, "Just go to sleep big guy, may there be fairy women in your dreams." He thought what a nice man he was, this man in black, and promptly passed out. The world went black before he hit the dirt.

* * *

 _Yury laughed, "I probably should have had him say large women in your dreams."_

" _Just because he's a big guy, doesn't mean he likes large women," Warrod grinned. "Maybe he likes wee fairy women, you don't know. Just stick with how you have it, I think a fairy woman suits Elfman."_

" _I didn't say wee women, this man is supposed to be over seven feet tall!" exclaimed Yury._

 _Precht nodded, "That is a large man."_

" _See," Yury said with a grin, motioning to Precht._

 _Precht lifted a hand, "No, I wasn't agreeing about the large women thing. I agree with Warrod, stick with Fairy women."_

 _Yury growled, "Well the story is for Mavis anyway, what do you think Mavis?"_

 _Mavis looked confused, "Why are we arguing about this again?"_

" _Can't you imagine it Mavis? Elfman with a small woman with a strong personality? A little bit bossy and controlling to help him stay in line since he's such a big man child. Oh and she would probably have glasses."_

" _Oh, they would be so cute!" exclaimed Mavis._

" _I know, right? We should give her an E name, so they go together. Something like hmm . . . Evergreen! Yes, Elfman and his fairy woman Evergreen!" Warrod laughed as he watched Yury turn red._

" _Evergreen? What kind of name is that! Who names a woman after a conifer?"cried Yury._

" _Conifer is a big word for you,"Precht said into his collar with a sneaky grin._

 _Warrod barked with laughter, "Did you hear that Yury? Precht made a joke! Your story is so inspiring that Precht made a joke!"_

 _Mavis giggled happily in her bed._

 _Yury ran a hand down his face in frustration, "I don't know why I'm even bothering to do this for you guys."_

" _Oh no! Don't stop now Yury!" cried Mavis. She gave a little cough. "It was making me feel so much better."_

 _Yury sighed._

* * *

As the man in black continued after Yuka, another man was hot on their trail. Siegrain stared up at the cliffs, "Would you believe it? They actually climbed here."

Count Ultear looked straight up the rocky side, "That is complete insanity!"

"We must find these men and find my bride, if they harm one hair on her head . . ." Siegrain's nostrils flared dramatically, "I will bring all of Alvarez hell on earth."

* * *

When the man in black found Yuka, he seemed very comfortable. Yuka had set up a picnic of sorts; wine, cheese, grapes, and a loaf of bread, all set out on a cloth covering a rock. There were two goblets set out as well. It would almost seem romantic if it weren't for the fact that Lucy sat blindfolded beside him, a large knife to her neck.

Yuka grinned, "So it would seem you have vanquished my monster. What a strange black knight you are, chasing us across the countryside."

The man in black frowned, his eyes on the knife, "I don't know that I would call him a monster, big guy yea, but monster . . .he was just a man." He slowly edged forward.

Yuka narrowed his eyes, "Not a step forward sir. You stand right where you are."

The man in black raised his hands, "Perhaps we can work out some kind of agreement." Unable to help himself, he edged another step closer.

"You want her dead? Sure, keep moving forward," Yuka chuckled.

The man in black froze, "Let me explain . . ."

Yuka scowled, "No, nothing you can say will be of import to me. You are trying to take what I have rightfully stolen and it is downright impolite. You sir are no gentleman. What kind of knight are you?"

"I never said I was a knight," offered the man in black. He started to slowly edge forward again.

"You are killing her!" screamed Yuka. He pressed the knife closer to Lucy's neck and a drop of blood dripped down her throat, deep red against her pale white.

The man in black took a step back, his jaw noticeably clenched. "Okay, okay, I'm stepping back."

Yuka nodded at the man in black, "Thank you. Now, I'm not a mind reader exactly, but I'm extremely perceptive. So obviously, I can deduce that you are indeed a kidnapper."

The man in black narrowed his eyes, then he slumped as if defeated. "Yes, I will admit it, you're right. This woman means nothing more than her ransom."

"Then it would appear to me that we are at an impasse, since there is nothing that you can say that would make me hand her over to you. You see I have a job involving this woman that, in the circles I work in, will lead to more, even better, higher paying jobs. Hell, if I do this job right, I will have jobs for the rest of my life! Now unfortunately for you, this job involving this woman requires her to be found dead. So you see, there is no way that I can hand her over to you since you need her alive for ransom and I need for her to not be breathing," Yuka gave a small shrug.

The man in black frowned. "I see. Well blue braid, it's taken me a lot of work to reach this point. And truth be told, if I fail . . .I'm gonna be pissed. If she," he pointed to Lucy, "stops breathing, then you," he pointed at Yuka, "will stop breathing as well."

Yuka sighed, "Look, I am very much aware that you are able to kill me. Anyone who can get past both Gray and Elfman is more than capable of disposing of little old me. However, if you did do that, neither of us would get what we wanted. You would lose your ransom and I would lose my life."

The man in black rubbed his chin, "We are really in a pickle here."

Yuka gave a relieved smile, "Exactly, I cannot compete with you physically and you are too stupid to keep up with my brain."

The man in black tilted his head, "You're really that smart huh?"

Yuka snorted, "There is no one who could possibly compete. I have never lost at chess, I can complete any crossword, and once I read a book I know it by memory. I always know where I'm going and I always remember a face. Philosophers are like children to me, they couldn't possibly comprehend the things I ponder on a daily basis."

The man in black crossed his arms and grinned, "Then how about I challenge you to a battle of wits?"

"For the princess?" asked Yuka.

"You really are a mind reader," said the man in black in feigned surprise.

Yuka laughed, "It only appears that way. Would this be a battle to the death?"

"You bet," grinned the man in black.

"I'm intrigued, what do we do?" asked Yuka.

The man in black took a seat across from him and motioned to the goblets, "First, pour the wine."

Yuka poured the wine into the two goblets in front of them.

The man in black pulled a small vial out of his pocket. He removed the lid and handed it over Yuka, "Now, smell this. Be careful not to touch it."

Yuka watched the man in black carefully as he held the vial under his nose. He handed it back with a squint to his eyes, "I smell nothing."

The man in black grinned and took the vial back. "That is iocane powder. It has no smell, no taste, and it dissolves immediately in liquid. It is the deadliest poison . . ."

". . .known to man," interrupted Yuka, a smile on his face. "Of course, I already know this. I told you, I'm a genius."

"Of course, that makes it much easier," the man in black grinned back. "Could you hand me the goblets then?"

Yuka snorted, "As if I would remove the knife from her neck. Get them yourself."

"Alright then." The man in black grabbed the goblets. He turned and busied himself with them behind his back. Yuka was so excited that a giggle erupted from his lips. The man in black turned back with a goblet in each hand. He set them on the table, one in front of himself and one in front of Yuka. He returned the vial to his pocket.

"Alright blue braid, it's your guess. Which goblet has the iocane powder in it?" asked the man in black.

Yuka raised a brow, "Guess? I never guess. I will deduce this with sound reasoning and brain power!"

The man in black grinned again, "Then the battle of wits has begun! Once you _deduce_ which goblet is safe for you to drink, we both drink. One of us lives, one of us dies. It is very important that we both drink and swallow at the same time for this to work."

Yuka bounced excitedly in place, "Of course, this is all so simple. All I have to do is put together everything I know about you in order to deduce where you would put the powder. Are you the kind of man who puts it in front of yourself or are you the type of man who places it in front of your foe."

The man in black leaned back and crossed his arms, "You're stalling."

"No, no, not stalling, I'm enjoying the moment my good man!" exclaimed Yuka. "It has been so long since anyone has presented me with a real challenge, I am just overjoyed! Can I smell them?"

The man in black shrugged, "Sure, knock yourself out. Just be sure to put them back where you found them."

Yuka sniffed his goblet, then grabbed the man in black's and smelled it too. Then he repeated and frowned, "It's as you said, completely odorless."

"And also as I said, you're stalling."

Yuka set down the goblets and rubbed his chin, "An idiot would place the poison in front of him because he would know that only a complete moron would reach for what he was given. I am not a moron, so I will not take your wine."

The man in black went to reach for his wine, "That's your choice then?"

"No! You already know that I am not an idiot since I gave that away, so you would know that I would never fall for such a trick. Obviously I can't reach for mine either."

The man in black sighed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand with a tired expression, "Alright."

Yuka opened and closed a fist over and over, staring down at the cups as if waiting for them to reveal their secrets. "So the cup in front of you is probably poisoned, but we also know that iocane comes from Galuna. The people of Galuna are criminals, practically demons, so of course they are all used to not being trusted, just as I don't trust you. So obviously I can't choose the wine in front of you."

The man in black pressed his lips firmly together.

"But you would have known that I, a total genius, would know the origins of iocane and you would account for that. So once again, I cannot choose the glass in front of me!"

The man in black widened his eyes and whispered, "This is true genius."

"You beat Elfman, so you are truly manly. A manly man would rely on his strength to save himself and boldly place the poison in front of them. So it must be the goblet in front of you!" exclaimed Yuka.

The man in black rubbed his throat and grinned nervously.

"But you also beat Gray a man who spent his life in training and study. So unlike Elfman you have studied and you recognize your mortality. So obviously it can't be the goblet in front of you!" Yuka yelled, pointing at the goblet in front of the man in black.

The man in black stood, "Stop rambling and make a decision! You are just trying to keep going until I give something away! It ain't gonna work blue braid, you'll learn nothing from me!"

Yuka sat back and smiled triumphantly, "I already know everything about you, and I know where the poison is."

"But only a genius could have figured that out," said the man in black with a grin, sitting back down in his seat.

Yuka only smiled wider, "Lucky for me that I am one."

The man in black took a deep breath, "You won't scare me."

"Shall we drink then?"

"Yea, because we've been waiting on me this whole time," the man in black retorted sarcastically.

Yuka suddenly looked off in the distance, pointing off behind the man in black, "What the hell is that?"

The man in black turned to look, allowing Yuka just enough time to switch the glasses. He turned back to Yuka with a frown, "I didn't see anything."

"Oh well, you're right, I don't see anything now. Must have been my imagination," Yuka giggled.

"Something funny?" asked the man in black.

"Probably just nerves," Yuka answered. He lifted his own goblet, "Let's drink."

The man in black lifted his with a grin. "Alright, one . . .two . . .three!" and the two men drank at the same time, emptying their cups.

The man in black set his goblet down loudly, "You guessed wrong blue braid."

Yuka doubled over in laughter, "You think that don't you? You moron! When your back was turned I switched the cups. Never turn your back on your opponent!"

The man in black just stood and watched Yuka silently.

"I knew you couldn't beat me! How could you you fool?" Yuka laughed and laughed, then suddenly collapsed on the ground as the iocane took effect.

The man in black stepped over next to Lucy and ripped her blindfold off roughly. Her brows furrowed in confusion at seeing him standing there, she glanced over at Yuka and her eyes widened in shock, "You killed him," she whispered.

The man in black looked down at Yuka, "At least he was able to die laughing," he looked up at her, "I might not be as kind to you." He cut away the ropes on her wrists and grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet.

"Please, please, may I just have a moment to gather myself," begged Lucy.

The man in black released her hand and nodded. He crossed his arms and watched her warily.

Lucy rubbed her temples and breathed deeply in and out. She massaged her wrists and looked down at Yuka one last time, "All that rambling and he still guessed wrong."

"Ugh, I thought he was never going to shut up," groaned the man in black. "To be fair though, he didn't have a chance, they were both poisoned. I've been building up an immunity for the past two years. I was safe either way."

Lucy looked back at him, her eyes finally fully taking him in. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. Her lip slightly quivered as she asked, "Who are you?"

He frowned down at her, then ran a finger gently across the cut on her neck. She flinched at the touch and his frown deepened, "I'm someone you shouldn't mess with, that's all you need to know." He grabbed her hand again and yanked her forward, "Break's over, it's time to move." Then he sped off so forcefully, that she had no other options but to follow.

* * *

Back at the top of the cliffs, Prince Siegrain jumped down from his horse, staring in wonder at the tracks in the dirt, "This was clearly a fight between masters!"

"You can tell that just from some footsteps in the dirt?" said Count Ultear with a bored expression.

"Yes! Look it started over here!" The prince pulled his sword and began excitedly running through the steps of the fight like a choreographed dance. He mumbled under his breath as he went, "backed him over here . . . a leap here . . . changed hands, oh you sneaky bastard . . .what! The other one changed hands too!"

"Your highness," interrupted Count Ultear.

"Yes, what is it?" Siegrain looked up at her, his face flushed with excitement.

"Shouldn't we be heading on to find your bride?" she offered.

"Yes! Of course! How silly of me to get distracted." He looked back down at the tracks, "Really a shame though I would have loved to see this." Prince Siegrain then searched until he found the knee prints where Gray had been defeated. He frowned down at it, "the loser went off that way, but the winner . . ." He stood straight and pointed off in the distance, "The winner will be in that direction and so will be my bride." Siegrain remounted his horse, his expression fierce, "If she breaks just one finger nail, there will be no mercy for Alvarez!"

* * *

" _We should be happy the prince is coming to save her right?" asked Mavis._

" _Of course, you can't trust a man in a mask," said Precht._

 _Warrod laughed, "Says the man who uses a collar to hide his expression."_

 _Yury smiled and cocked his head in Mavis' direction, "Is there some reason why you wouldn't want the prince to find her?"_

" _The man in black seems so mysterious, and the prince is so arrogant and she doesn't love her. Can't Lucy find love? Please tell me you're going to give her love again!" exclaimed Mavis._

" _Don't worry Mavis, she'll have her happy ending," Yury said as he stood and stretched his arms._

" _But with who? Who is going to give her a happy ending!" asked Mavis._

" _You know that could mean a completely different thing out of context," Yury said with a snort._

 _Mavis wrinkled her nose and asked,"What do you mean?"_

" _Really Yury, you think that's appropriate?" Warrod chastised, trying hard to contain his grin. He stood and gave Mavis a pat on the head, "It's time to call it a night, you need your rest."_

" _You mean I have to wait until tomorrow! That isn't fair!" cried Mavis._

" _Mavis, I'm tired. I'll tell you more in the morning," Yury grinned._

 _Precht stood and whispered to Mavis, "I'm very concerned about what's going to happen as well."_

 _Mavis sighed and smiled, "Oh well, at least we'll get to spend more time together, this has been nice."_

" _That's the spirit," Yury said with a wink. Then he turned out the light and shut the door._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Also thanks to my reviewers: crystal97. KaUia, J.C., silver light of dawn, serene serious, dragonsareprettycool, and guests(I hope my opening note answered the question?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I guess just 4 chapters isn't going to happen. It looks like this is going to be more like 6. O well no sense in rushing it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

" _Finally Yury, where have you been?" asked Mavis as she bounced excitedly on the bed._

" _I had to do a job today, I still have to make money somehow you know." Yury narrowed his eyes as he took the seat next to Mavis, "I think you are better."_

 _Mavis quickly sat down and hid her face with the covers. She made a weak cough, "No, I'm still very sick. I need stories to make me better."_

" _You can't stop in the middle of the story like that! You need to finish, we need to know what happens!" exclaimed Warrod as he took a seat on Mavis' other side._

 _Precht just silently took his seat in the corner._

 _Yury settled back in his chair, "Fine, fine. I'll keep telling."_

* * *

Prince Siegrain paced between the boulders, rubbing his chin. "There was another fight here, but why? One of these men was very large, a giant even." He looked up at Count Ultear, "Could it be possible that someone from Fiore witnessed the kidnapping and is trying to rescue her?"

Count Ultear smiled, "Maybe at the end of all this we will find someone who deserves a medal?"

Prince Siegrain frowned and mounted his horse. Then he looked off into the horizon, "I hope so, cause if not, and we find my bride dead, all of Alvarez will burn!"

* * *

Lucy's lungs felt like they were going to explode. Spending so long in the castle with only horseback riding for exercise, was not good for her endurance. She gasped for breath as she tripped over her toes, just barely saved from a face plant by the strength of the man in black's hold. He turned back and gave her a look of disgust, then yanked her in the direction of a nearby boulder.

"Take a rest princess, we've got a long way to go and I'm sure as hell not carrying your heavy ass," he crossed his arms and turned away.

Lucy panted and looked up at him. He was studiously ignoring her, she was sure he felt her gaze but he continued to watch where the sun was setting in the horizon. Was she safer with this man? He had said he needed her alive, but that didn't mean he would treat her well. Though the three she had been saved from were going to kill her, for some reason she had felt safer. Compared to the man in black they were ridiculous. The man in black looked dangerous, the fury behind his eyes scared her.

Her voice trembled, "If you just let me go, I'll pay you whatever you want."

The man in black frowned, "Oh? Are you so rich then?"

"Not now, but I will be soon. I promise you, as soon as I get it, the money will be yours."

He laughed, "Oh yea? You promise?" He turned to her and his eyes were rage and fire, "Do you really think I could trust _your_ promise? The promise of a woman? Don't make me laugh _your highness."_ He continued to stare down at her and her fear grew, taking over her body and making her quake. This just seemed to make him angrier. His mouth formed a hard line and he grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her forward again, "The break is over."

He was running faster this time, Lucy knew she couldn't keep up. "Please, please, can we slow down? I can't keep up this pace!" she pleaded.

"Don't give me that, you can and you will!" He shouted angrily. His voiced turned pained when he continued, "or I will make you suffer. Do you want me to make you suffer?"

"No!" she cried and she did her best to keep up, her fear making her swift. Then just as she thought she would collapse for lack of strength, he let her go and told her to rest again.

She looked up at him, "He will find you you know!"

The man in black tilted his head, "Who?"

"Prince Siegrain is the greatest hunter in the world, he could find a mountain lion in a hurricane, he can find you," she spat.

"Aww, your dearest love will come for you?" he said sarcastically.

"He is not my dearest love!" she shouted. She crossed her arms, her anger chasing away her fear, then she spat, "he will save me though, that I know."

The man in black chuckled, "So you admit to not loving the man you are marrying? What kind of woman are you? Was it the money or the status that made you so eager to walk down the aisle?"

"What? Neither! I have never lied to the Prince, he is fully aware that I don't love him and never will."

The man in black snorted, "Lucky guy, marrying a woman with a heart so cold she's incapable of love."

"What do you know? You don't know me!" exclaimed Lucy. "I am very much so capable of love!"

The man in black grabbed her by the shoulders and snarled, "Don't you dare say that!"

Lucy furrowed her brow and firmed her jaw, "I have loved more deeply than a killer like you can possibly imagine."

He lifted a hand as if to hit her and she flinched away. The man in black spoke through is teeth, "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Woman, if you lie like that to me again, I do not know what I will do."

Lucy felt a tear form in her eye, "but I . . . it wasn't a lie . . ."

"Your highness . . ." The man in black warned. She snapped her mouth shut but the tear fell free. He sighed sorrowfully and wiped the tear gently. Then the man in black scowled and yanked her forward roughly, "Come on let's go." Lucy ran after him, her mind befuddled. Who was this man in black?

* * *

Siegrain stared down at Yuka and frowned, then he noticed the footsteps leading away and his frown deepened, "The princess is still alive but she is with someone."

Count Ultear lowered herself from her saddle and tapped the dead man with her toe, "What happened to him?"

Prince Siegrain handed her a goblet, "Smell this."

She took it and smelled deeply, then frowned back up at the prince, "I smell nothing,"

Prince Siegrain nodded, "Exactly, it's iocane powder, I would bet my horse on it. It's the only thing that would kill someone so quietly."

Count Ultear looked down at Yuka and wrinkled her nose, "He does look strangely comfortable for a dead man."

Prince Siegrain breathed out deeply from his nose, "Well at least they are still on foot, we should catch up to them soon." He clenched a fist, "If she is harmed at all, Alvarez will know my rage."

* * *

Lucy did not know where or how far they ran. For a while she didn't attempt to speak, just took her rest gratefully and tried not to cry when he dragged her on. They finally came near the ocean, cliffs on one side, a deep ravine on the other. He let her rest once more and looked out into the sea. He stroked his chin and tilted his head, "It would appear that your love has sent the entire Fioren navy after you."

Lucy stood and squinted to peer out over the sea. The ocean was lit up with nearly as many lights as there where stars in the night sky. Suddenly she felt bold, "I told you, I told you he would find you. You can never escape him. Just let me go and I promise you will remain unharmed."

The man in black snorted, "There you go making promises again."

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy exclaimed. "I am offering you your life!"

The man in black took a few steps towards her until he was right in front of her face, "My life? I'm pretty sure that at the moment it's your life that's on the line."

Lucy didn't back away, she wouldn't be intimidated. She moved her face even closer and narrowed her eyes, "You won't kill me, without me, there's no ransom."

His lips parted as his eyes drifted down to look at her mouth. He licked his lips and took a sudden step back, "I guess you got me there highness." He stared back out at the water, "But the entire fleet, I didn't expect that. This really presents a problem."

Lucy smiled proudly, "You will not be able to predict him, that's why he is the world's greatest hunter."

The man in black adjusted his mask, "Well what does he usually do with so many, does he split them up? Have them move in one group? What has he done in the past?"

Lucy lifted her nose, "I have nothing to tell you, we don't discuss his strategies."

The man in black looked back at her with a strange grin and a tilted head, "You don't talk about strategies? So you don't talk about love or war, what else could Lord stuffed shirt have to talk about?"

Lucy looked back at him and her face burned with sudden embarrassment. She looked at her feet and quietly said, "We don't really see each other very much."

"How sweet."

"Well at least we're honest with each other!" Lucy declared. "Most couples can't say that!"

The man in black smirked, "I guess it's to be expected, what with you being such an ice queen . . ."

"Hey!" yelled Lucy.

" . . .it's such a pity, so young and your heart frozen solid . . ."

"Stop mocking me!" Lucy yelled. She jumped up to her feet and stormed towards him, fists clenched by her sides, "You do not know me, you do not know what I have been through! How dare you say that I am frozen! I have come to terms with my life and I know that love will not be part of it. We don't all get our fairy tale ending. I did love once," she looked down at the ground sorrowfully, "it did not end well."

"Let me guess, another rich guy? Did he get tired of your nagging?"

"No, poor! Poor and it killed him!" Lucy cried.

The man in black crossed his arms and looked away, "That must have been so hard for you, that one day you had to wear black. Tell me, did you wait a week before hopping into the prince's bed or was it two?"

Lucy couldn't help herself, she slapped him. Then she shoved a finger in his face and screamed, "Do not mock me! I died that day!"

He turned his head slowly and stared down at her, his eyes wide. Then his attention was drawn by a signal cannon from one of the ships. He watched intently as they began to change formation.

Lucy took full advantage of his distraction and shoved him with all her might. She spat, "You can die too for all I care!"

Taken completely by surprise, he lost balance, his arms flailing wildly, and he fell backwards into the ravine. She watched his painful descent with a smile, but her face fell when she noticed the pink hair slipping out of his mask and heard him cry out, "Of. Course. Luce!"

Her hands flew to the sides of her face as she cried, "Oh my god! Natsu! What have I done!" He came to a stop at the bottom of the ravine, but he wasn't moving. Determined not to lose him again, she attempted to run down after him, but the incline was too steep and she tripped over her feet. She began tumbling, down, down, down. She could hear him call her name and what sounded like a curse, but it was mostly muffled from the sound of the wind and her own grunts of pain as she tumbled down like an out of control wagon wheel.

* * *

"Hooray _! Natsu isn't dead!" Mavis cheered. "Lucy has her true love back!"_

 _Warrod stood and clapped, "Wow, great plot twist. Simply amazing."_

 _Yury frowned, "I can't tell if you are mocking me or not." He turned to Precht who was standing and clapping as well. "Why are you doing that too?" Yury exclaimed._

 _Precht tilted his head, "What? Is this not how we show that we like something?"_

" _You guys are so weird!" Yury ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Can I continue with the story now?"_

" _Guys! Sit down!" Mavis urged, her eyes full of excitement. They both smiled at her and sat, then Mavis turned her head to Yury, "Please Yury, keep going."_

 _Yury leaned back in his chair and grinned._

* * *

Prince Siegrain frowned as he stared out into the distance.

"What? What is it?" asked Count Ultear when she noticed his change in mood.

"I could have sworn I just saw two people up on that ridge off in the distance, but they suddenly disappeared," he said.

Count Ultear squinted her eyes and tried to find what he was seeing, "Isn't just beyond there the ravine into the . . ."

"Fire swamp?" interrupted Prince Siegrain. "Yes, that is all that is the way they disappeared to. It appears that we finally have some luck, this man is finally making a mistake. He must have seen the ships and made a quick decision. We will be sure to make him regret it. He and all of Alvarez will pay."

* * *

"Lucy . . .Lucy," Lucy felt like she was dreaming when she opened her eyes to Natsu's face. She gently lifted her hand to push a stray hair out behind his ear.

"I thought I would never see you again," she whispered.

He grinned down at her and smoothed her hair, "I told you I'd come back for you."

"But you were dead! They told me you were dead!" she cried.

He scoffed, "As if a little something like death could keep me from you." Then he smiled, "God your beautiful Lucy, did you know that? I had this vision of you in my mind from when I left you but I didn't do you justice."

Lucy sighed, "Enough about that, everyone is always telling me how beautiful I am. It's what got me into this whole mess to begin with!"

Natsu touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "Alright then, we don't have to talk about it at all," and he lowered his lips over hers kissing her sweetly.

Lucy smiled happily at him as he pulled away. Then she drew her eyebrows together, "We're you saying something when I was falling?"

"Nah, don't worry about that," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just tell me," Lucy said.

"It won't help anything," Natsu tried.

Lucy crossed her arms, "Natsu . . ."

Natsu slumped, "Okay okay, I was just trying to tell you, don't come down here Lucy, I'll come back up to you. Then I saw you fall because you can't listen, so I may have said a curse or two. See, nothing important."

"Why would you tell me to stay up there? Did you not want to see me?"

Natsu grimaced, "No, I really wanted to see you. Just, you know, not down here."

Lucy looked back up where they came from, "Well can't you just climb back up? It's not nearly as steep as the cliff you climbed earlier."

"Yea, but it's still no picnic. It's kinda a big climb there and while I could do it fairly quickly on my own, if I'm helping you get up there it's going to take forever."

"Couldn't you just carry me up?" asked Lucy.

"Carry you? Seriously?" sputtered Natsu. When Lucy raised her brows, he sighed. "Lucy, I don't know how to break this to you, you aren't light. Also, I'm pretty tired."

Lucy stared back up where they came from, it was pretty high. Then her head snapped back to Natsu, "Wait, did you just call me fat!"

He held up a hand and grinned apologetically, "No, no, not fat just, you know, dense. Plus, I'll remind ya since apparently you have already forgotten; today I climbed a cliff, fenced a master swordsman, fought a giant, outwitted a self proclaimed genius, and then dragged you across the countryside. It's been a long day Lucy, I just don't think I have it left in me to haul you up the side of this ravine."

Lucy frowned and looked towards the wooded area that appeared to block their way out. "Well can we just go that way?"

Natsu looked in the direction she pointed and wrinkled his nose, "Yea, the fire swamp, perfect." He stood and held out a hand to her, "I suppose we don't have much a choice since the world's greatest hunter is one our trail."

She took his hand and stood, "The fire swamp? Is that really bad?"

"Nah, it's fine, I was just thinking I really wanted to vacation there," he said as he pulled her in the swamp's direction.

Lucy remembered hearing strange rumors about the fire swamp. Quicksand, fire pops, and L.O.U.S.'s all keep those who entered from ever leaving. Still, as long as she had Natsu she didn't care. Having lost him once, she wouldn't make that mistake again, she would follow her love to hell and back.

* * *

Natsu licked his lips and took another step forward. The smell of sulfur burned his nose and his boots kept sticking in the thick mud. He slapped the mosquito that was drinking from his neck.

On Natsu's own the fire swamp wouldn't be too terrible, but with Lucy it was going to be near impossible. Her dress kept snagging on the thorny underbrush and she was obviously exhausted from their run earlier, he was really starting to worry. He hid it well though, smiling back at her in reassurance, she needed him to be strong.

"I can't do this," Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Please can we go back, I will try very hard to climb quickly, you won't have to carry me," she whimpered. "Natsu, I'm so scared, we are going to die here."

He turned and grinned, "Come on Lucy, no need to be afraid. We're together, it's always more fun when we're together right? Just imagine this is like some hike through the woods."

Natsu turned back and took a few steps forward, cutting the branches and vines that blocked their path. "Really it's very beautiful here, we should really think about putting a summer home here don't you think? No one would ever bother us, it would be the perfect retreat!"

Lucy laughed, "Natsu, you are ridiculous."

There was a popping sound, follow by another, and another. The sound got louder and closer until a bubble burst just at Lucy's feet, setting the hem of her dress on fire. She screamed and fell back, trying to crawl away from it. She was too irrational to realize that the fire was attached to her and she couldn't escape it, no matter how fast she crawled. Natsu dropped next to her and pulled more of the fabric of her skirt together to snuff it out, beating the fabric long after it had stopped smoking.

She panted and looked up at him, her eyes wide in horror. He attempted a grin, "You know, this skirt is really much too long. I haven't seen you in years, is it so much to ask that you show a little leg?"

Still too much in shock, she simply nodded. Natsu took a knife from his belt and cut away the rest of the bottom of the dress, trying as best he could to keep it even. He pulled her to her feet and frowned at his handiwork. "Well, it'll have to do for now, I'll just have to find ya something else to wear when we get to my ship."

"Your ship?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stood tall and put his hands on his hips, "You are looking at the Dread Pirate End your highness."

"The Dread Pirate End! But I thought that was the man who killed you!" Lucy exclaimed, she took his hand and they continued on through the swamp.

"Well, I think by now it's obvious he didn't kill me," Natsu chuckled, back to hacking away at the vegetation. He paused for a moment to listen to the sound of popping, moving Lucy out of the way of another pillar of fire that burst just to her right. He grinned wide, "You gotta admit, that fire stuff is pretty cool."

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, what happened with the pirates?"

"Oh, well you see the Dread Pirate End actually ended up not being End at all! He was some guy named Igneel," Natsu explained. "When our ship was taken I really thought I was done for. Nobody else survived. I don't know why he stopped at me, all I said was please don't kill me. For some reason this gave him pause. Who knows why? The please maybe?"

There was enough room now, so Lucy walked next to him, "How terrifying, I'm so glad he spared you."

Natsu grinned, "You and me both. He asked me why he should let me live and I told him all about you Luce, and my plan to make some money to be able to come back to you. At first, he was like, cute story, but I still have to kill you, I can't let people think I've gone soft. Then he stroked his chin and said, you know, I've been in need of a valet, maybe I'll give you a go. He told me to go down below and wait while he decided, but that he would probably kill me in the morning." Natsu chuckled, "He was always threatening to kill me in the morning, it was like our goodnight, but obviously he never followed through on it. I worked hard to learn as much as I could and be as useful a part of the crew as I was able. I learned how to fence, how to run a ship, he taught me finances and navigation. Really I couldn't have ended up in a better place to improve my situation."

Lucy ducked under a low hanging branch, "But how did you become the Dread Pirate End then?"

"After about a year he took me aside. It turned out that he wasn't even the original End, it was some other guy who is currently living happily in retirement on the southern shore. Igneel had been doing it for five years and he was done, he was ready to get out of the business, so he offered it to me. Obviously I took it, I'd be able to make way more money doing that than I ever would have slaving away elsewhere. We went into port and got a whole new crew, Igneel came on as first mate and kept calling me the Dread Pirate End so the whole crew called me that too. I mean, as awesome as the Dread Pirate Natsu sounds, Dread Pirate End is a whole hell of a lot more intimidating. Also, it turns out I'm awesome at being a pirate. I now have more than enough money now to live out the rest of our days."

"Wow Natsu! That's incredibu . . ." Lucy didn't finish her statement because the ground under her swallowed her whole.

Natsu looked frantically around him, recognizing that every second counted. He grabbed a vine and tested its strength, then without hesitation, he dove in after her. Sand was everywhere, sucking him down, filling his nose. Where the hell was Lucy? He pulled his arms around in sweeping motions trying to find something, anything of his love. Her hair, her skin, her dress, he had to catch something. Finally, when it felt as if his lungs would burst, he caught her fingertips. One final push forward and he had her hand. The pressure was astounding, but using all that he had, he pulled her to him and after lacing his arms through hers, he pulled them up using the vine.

When the ground finally released him, it was sweet relief to feel the damp heat and sulfur smell of the swamp. Natsu breathed deeply then continued to pull them the rest of the way out. Lucy wasn't breathing but her heart beat faintly. He tilted her head back and pinched her nose, then covering his mouth with hers he gave three consecutive breaths. The sound of her cough that followed was music to his ears. He lay next to her, panting hard to regain her strength. Natsu stroked her face gently as he watched her regain consciousness.

"Natsu," she groaned, scrunching up her eyes and nose in a pained expression.

Natsu chuckled softly, "Lucy, a little warning before you decide to tunnel to the center of the earth, I didn't bring any tools with me."

"How can you make jokes Natsu? We're going to die here," Lucy whimpered.

"No Lucy, we are not going to die. There's no way this is the end of our story! Look we know how to avoid the fire, it gives us that warning so it's no problem. Now you've shown us what the quicksand looks like so we can avoid that. It should be a walk in the park now!" He grinned at her, wiping some sand from her throat gently. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and slowly pulled himself up on his elbow.

"But Natsu, what about the L.O.U.S.'s?" Lucy asked as she pulled herself to a seated position.

Natsu stood slowly and grinned, "Lizards of unusual size? Come on Lucy be serious, there's no way something like that exists, it's probably just deformed alligators. And if they do exist, just consider me the dragon slayer!" He just barely finished his sentence when a man-sized iguana tackled him. Lucy shrieked and scooted away.

Natsu tried to pull the thing off of him, but it was quick and strong. It clawed its way up his body trying to get at the wound in his shoulder. He could hear Lucy's screams, but he was unsure if they were for him, or if she was being attacked as well. Still, nothing he could do would get the nimble lizard off of him, it sunk its sharp teeth into his shoulder and Natsu cried out in pain.

To his relief, came into his vision safe and sound. She attempted to hit the thing in the head with a large rock, but nothing seemed to distract it from its prey. Just when Natsu thought he was going to lose the arm, he heard the tell tale popping sound heading in his direction. He took a deep breath and rolled, pushing the back of the creature into the flames and unfortunately roasting his good arm as well.

The lizard screeched in terror and then attempted to crawl away, only to be skewered over and over again by Natsu's sword. When the creature was good and dead, Natsu collapsed to the ground exhausted. This was going to be a very long walk in the woods.

Lucy knelt beside him, "Oh Natsu! What can I do? How can I help?"

"You've got to find away to wrap up my arm and my shoulder. We have to stop the bleeding, they are attracted to the blood," he rasped out.

She nodded and furrowed her brow in concentration, then set about tearing off her sleeves to create bandages. Natsu gave a tired grin, his love was as strong as she was beautiful, just as he had remembered. Lord he hurt everywhere, but it was worth it for her.

* * *

After hours of avoiding fire, stepping around quicksand, and hiding from terrible lizards, they exited the swamp to sunshine, and Lucy smiled up at the sky.

"See Lucy, I told you, just like a walk in the woods. It was no problem," Natsu grinned and kissed her cheek, only slightly using her as a crutch.

"Natsu, you're hurt. That was nothing like a peaceful walk in the woods." Lucy patted his face and smiled. Her attention was drawn to the sound of horses ahead of them. Her heart dropped when she saw the white of Prince Siegrain's stallion.

Natsu just lifted his head and grinned, "Oh yes, I almost forgot about you."

"Step away from my bride you ruffian," commanded the prince.

Natsu shook his head. "You know, I could do that but . . .I don't want to. I don't know how to break it to you but the weddings off, so you and your little team here can just mosey on off out of here." Lucy looked around them, archer's arrows poked out from the trees, there was at least a dozen with their weapons pointed straight at them. They were going to kill Natsu, her Natsu!

The prince narrowed his eyes, "I will repeat myself only one more time, step away from my bride or else be prepared to die."

Natsu shrugged, "Nah, no thanks. We can just go back to the fire swamp, it's a lot of fun really. We could live there the rest of our days."

Lucy could see the rage beginning to boil behind the prince's eyes, it was quite obvious that he didn't care for Natsu's teasing. He started to lift his hand, he was going to signal the arches. Natsu was tired, much to tired to fight his way out of this. Lucy couldn't bare the thought of losing him, if he died in her arms, she would die too. "Will you promise not to hurt him!" she shrieked.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Prince Siegrain tilted his head, "Excuse me?"

Lucy swallowed deeply, "If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt him? Will you return him to his ship?"

Prince Siegrain pursed his lips and stared down at Natsu. Then he gave Lucy a smile, "Of course, I promise no harm will come to him at my hand."

"What the hell are you doing Luce!" Natsu hissed angrily in her ear.

She turned to him, a tear escaping down her cheek, "Natsu I can't, I just can't lose you again. My heart couldn't bear it."

He wiped her tear and touched his forehead to hers, "You don't have to do this Luce."

"Natsu, you're hurt, there's just so many of them. Please," she whispered.

"Are you ready my lady?" interrupted Prince Siegrain. He had ridden up next to Lucy and held out a hand to help her up on her horse.

"Yes," she said quietly, taking a step away from Natsu. He looked betrayed as he watched her get lifted onto the back of the stallion. Watching him disappear as Prince Siegrain rode away tore her heart in two.

* * *

Natsu frowned up at the Count when she smiled maliciously and said, "Shall we get you to your ship?"

"Your lies aren't welcome here, don't waste them on me," he spat. He was so angry, all that work only to lose the girl at the finish line. What was Lucy thinking? He could have at least taken out a couple of these guys before perishing, now he would die without taking a single one. She was so naive; silly, innocent Lucy.

Count Ultear nodded, "Of course." Natsu noticed at her waist, there were six fingers on her left hand. He couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Count Ultear drew her brows together, "What is so funny?"

Natsu pointed to her hand, "You've got six fingers on your left hand, I know someone who is looking for you. Oh my god, I wish I could see his face when he finds out you're a girl!"

Count Ultear frowned, Natsu received a sharp blow to the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

" _Why! Why would you do that!" exclaimed Mavis. "They were so close! They should have just gotten on the ship!"_

" _What would be the fun in that?" asked Yury._

 _Precht frowned, "He's already been torn apart on the journey, does he really deserve such harsh treatment?"_

 _Warrod nodded, "He deserved that woman and you took her away."_

 _Yury ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't take her away! The prince took her away!"_

" _You made the prince take her away!" cried Mavis._

 _Yury stood, "You know, I think you guys are taking this too seriously. We're going to take a break!"_

 _Mavis, Precht, and Warrod all pleaded him not to leave but Yury ignored them. He stood and just before he left the room he said, "I'm gonna go get a bite to eat, I'll tell more when I get back." His guildmates all groaned in frustration as he stepped out the door._

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Also thanks to those who dropped me a line: J.C., KaUiA, taboadayvonne, Serene Serious, daniagogo(lol Mystogan would suit the role very nicely although it would probably make more sense to have Erza instead of Lucy :) ), and DragonsArePrettyCool**


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be one more chapter after this one, we're almost to the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters.**

* * *

" _What were you doing? Cooking a three course dinner? We've been waiting forever!" exclaimed Warrod._

" _Have you all seriously been waiting for me this entire time?" Yury asked, the grin on his face giving away that he was enjoying this just a little bit too much._

" _Yes!" all three guildmates exclaimed._

" _Yuri, that was the worst cliffhanger to leave us on, you aren't being very fair," Mavis pouted and crossed her arms._

" _Well, excuse me. Nobody said you all couldn't get a bite to eat either," Yury chuckled, settling himself back in his seat._

" _We did eat," Precht said._

" _Yep, I went, purchased us sandwiches, brought them back, we all ate them, and you still hadn't returned," Warrod complained._

" _I may or may not have taken a nap," Yury admitted, they all groaned. Yury held up his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose! It's all this sitting in one place, it wears me out. I need to finish this because a person can't sit this long!"_

" _Then finish it!" exclaimed Mavis._

" _Alright then," Yury smiled._

* * *

Natsu groaned, waking to the sensation of a cool cloth dabbing his shoulder and the gentle whisper of "Men, men, men, men." His eyes flew open and he jerked, but found himself restrained tightly to a table.

"Ah, you are finally awake! Do not struggle, you will not be going anywhere anytime soon, meeeenn," said a strange man with bright orange hair. He posed as if showing off his muscles but as far as Natsu could tell there wasn't much to brag about. Was this some kind of dream?

"Where am I?" Natsu rasped, flinching at the sound of his own voice. His head was pounding with each heartbeat, his arm and shoulder screaming along.

"You are in the pit of despair," answered the strange man. He returned to cleaning Natsu's wound on his shoulder, whispering "men" with every pat.

Natsu's eyes widened and he struggled against his bindings, the pit of despair didn't sound like a place he wanted to spend time in.

The man laughed, "I already told you, you won't be leaving. People don't leave this place unless they are dead. Give it up, accept the parfum of your end."

Natsu furrowed his brow, "Then why tend to my wounds?"

"Oh, it's the Count's orders, she likes her subjects fully healthy," answered the Ginger plainly.

"Ahhh," Natsu grinned, "it's torture then? No matter, I can withstand torture. She can bring it."

The Ginger shook his head violently, "I can assure you, you will not be able to handle this torture. The Count has very unique ways of causing people pain, you could say she has special gift for it." At this, Natsu felt a chill go through him and he was sure this feeling had nothing to do with his injury.

* * *

A despondent Lucy paced the halls, her eyes empty and looking at nothing.

Count Ultear turned to Prince Siegrain, a question in her eyes. He grimaced, "She's been this way since we returned, she's just so worried about my father's health." Count Ultear nodded solemnly and the pair returned to Prince Siegrain's study.

That night the king passed away. The wedding was pushed forward to make sure that the new king would have a queen beside him. Lucy wed Prince Siegrain the following day.

* * *

" _You can't be serious!" Precht exclaimed and stood, fists clenched by his sides._

" _You can't do that!" cried Mavis._

 _Warrod bent over in laughter, "You have upset your audience Yury."_

" _Will you two calm yourselves!" Yury ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to stop? Is that what you want?"_

 _Mavis fell back on her bed, "But she can't marry the prince!"_

 _Precht sat back down and hid his face in his collar, his scowl visible in his eyes._

 _Yury chuckled, "Will you two just relax and listen to the story."_

* * *

The country gathered to welcome their new queen. Once again Lucy asked to be able to walk among them, wanting to see each and every one of her new subjects. She hoped their happiness might help to shake her gloom. She walked through them, smiling sweetly and waving. They cheered and touched her dress, declared how beautiful and kind she was.

Their weeping, cheering, and bowing all began to warm her heart, until a hostile sound broke through. She turned, drawn to the sound of booing, the sound that echoed the nature of her heart. It was a woman, with white hair and bright blue eyes, her beautiful face twisted into something hideous.

"Boooo! Booo!" the woman shrieked.

Lucy drew her brows together and tilted her head, "Why do you do this?"

"Why? Why! How can you ask me such a question!" the woman declared. She came closer, shoving a finger in Lucy's face, "You had true love! You had the one thing most of us will never find and you threw it away for gold! How could you do that? How could you toss him aside like garbage!"

Lucy felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I had given the prince my word," she breathed out.

The woman ignored her, "How did you survive the fire swamp, how did you come back alive? Do you care? Do you care at all about what your true love did for you? No! You threw it all away to be the queen of nonsense, the queen of lies!" She turned to the crowd, "I will not do it! I will not cheer and bow for this charlatan! She is a coward, she is a monster! How could you desert your love!"

Lucy covered her ears, "Please! Please stop saying these things!"

The guards began to drag the woman away but she kept screaming, "You gave up your true love! You turned your back on love! Boooo! Booo! Booo Queen of Liars! Boooo murderer of true love!"

Lucy woke up in a cold sweat. It was ten days until the wedding and her nightmares were only getting worse.

" _Oh thank god," whispered Precht, only to be shushed by a giggling Mavis._

Lucy stormed into the prince's study, she could do this, she had to do this. He looked up at her with a look of confused annoyance, renewing her resolve. She could not marry someone who looked at her like this. Marriage to a man like this would be a lifetime of loneliness, she could no longer accept that kind of life now that she knew happiness was still there waiting for her.

"I cannot marry you!" she shouted. She cringed slightly at her tone, she hadn't meant to be so loud.

The Prince lifted his head and raised a brow, "Oh? And why is this?"

She hurried over to his side, "Please Prince Siegrain, release me. I cannot marry you when I know my Natsu is still alive. If my only other option is death so be it, if I can't be with my true love, I wish to die!" she cried.

Prince Siegrain stood and frowned. He watched Lucy carefully for a few seconds, a pensive look on his face, then he sighed, "Of course Lucy, as you wish. We can't have you falling upon the sword, it would distress my father so." He turned to Count Ultear who had been sitting by his side, "You returned this Natsu to his ship, did you not?"

Count Ultear nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Prince Siegrain turned to Lucy, "My dear how about you go and write four drafts of a letter. I will give one to each of my four fastest ships to search the seas for your love."

Lucy smiled, surprised and gladdened by his easy acquiescence. "Thank you! Yes, that would do quite well."

He caught her arm before she could run out of the room. "And Lucy, I do hope that if we have no response, that you would still consider me over suicide? After all, we do not know that he still returns your affection, you did desert him at the fire swamp."

Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach, she hadn't considered this. What if Natsu didn't forgive her? Even so she had to try. She swallowed and nodded, "I will go draft the letter right away."

* * *

Count Ultear smiled up at the Prince as they walked through the woods, "That princess of yours sure is something."

Prince Siegrain rolled his eyes, "She has certainly turned into a bit of a nuisance, but this is working out much better than I ever could have planned. Lucy has an amazing affect on the people, they absolutely adore her. I thought it was all over when Yuka failed me but it has only made the kingdom more in love with her. Just imagine the rage they will feel when she is found strangled on her wedding night! Every man will pick up arms to fight Alvarez. There won't be a single dissent!"

"I do love when everything comes together so well like this." Ultear stopped by a tree and pushed one the knots, a door opened in the large trunk. She turned back to the prince, "My subject is finally all better today, will you be joining me for his first time on the machine?"

Prince Siegrain sighed, "I wish! You know how much I love to watch you work, but I have so much planning to do! A wedding, framing Alvarez for my bride's death, a war! I'm simply too swamped."

"Yes, of course, a prince's work is never done!" Count Ultear put a sympathetic hand on the prince's shoulder, "Just let me know if there is anything you need from me. I'm always here to help."

* * *

Natsu was feeling much better. He had regained some strength and his wounds were nearly healed, but his body longed to be free of the cold hard table. He was not the kind of man who liked sitting still, all this time strapped down was torture in itself. The ginger, a man called Ichiya, tended his wounds, fed him, and kept him clean, but Ichiya was not much of one for conversing. So Natsu was left alone, with nothing to think of but his love and how she had been so close and yet still so far out of reach. He had to find a way to escape, a man would go mad under these conditions.

He heard Count Ultear before she made her presence known and a chill went through him, his injuries were healed, they no longer ached or itched. That meant it was time. The Ginger pushed him over next to a monstrous machine, his mutters of "men" with a touch of sorrow, and Natsu knew. Today his torture would begin.

Ultear took the seat next to him smoothly and smiled, "I'm so glad you are all better today Natsu! I am so excited to finally work with you. It's so rare to come across test subjects of your quality."

Natsu didn't respond, he only glared, this woman was clearly unhinged.

She laughed, "You see Natsu, I have a great love for pain. I have devoted my life to studying it. This machine here is my masterpiece. Can you believe it? I have discovered how to suck away your life! We will start low," she winked, "I don't want you dying on me too soon!" She turned to Ichiya, "Ginger, turn the dial to one."

Ichiya bowed and set about preparing the machine. Then he pulled down a lever and the machine began to move. The pain began immediately, so intense that Natsu couldn't think, he couldn't speak. He lost control of his body, it shook and rattled, instinctively trying to escape from whatever was attacking it. This was worse than being stabbed or burned, worse than breaking bones or tearing muscles, it was intense and indescribable. Natsu felt like he was going to die.

The machine stopped just as suddenly as it began and Ultear bent close so that Natsu could look at her curious, smiling face, "So tell me now, dear Natsu, how do you feel? And be honest now, this is very important for my research you know."

Natsu looked at her and opened his mouth to tell her where she could put her research. Unfortunately, all he could do was cry.

* * *

Prince Siegrain frowned, "Now Toby, come here."

Toby knelt next to him with his head bowed, "Yes, sire."

"It has come to my attention that there is a plot to kill my bride on our wedding night. As we speak, assassins from Alvarez are setting up came in the thieves forest."

Toby looked up in confusion, "But sire, none of my sources have said anything . . ."

Prince Siegrain cut him off, "All the better that this was discovered. Think how dreadful it would have been if we had no warning!"

Toby nodded, "Yes of course. What would you like me to do sire?"

"Before the day of the wedding, I need you to clear the thieves forest. Arrest everyone, make sure not a criminal remains!"

"But sire, there is no way my men could handle that! There are so many!" Toby exclaimed.

Prince Siegrain made a sound of annoyance, "Do I have to come up with everything?" Toby stared at him blankly and Prince Siegrain rubbed his temples, "Form a brute squad or something, just make sure it's done!"

Toby bowed deeply, "Yes sire, of course sire."

"Also do you have a guard for the castle doors tomorrow night?" asked Prince Siegrain

"Yes ten men . . ." began Toby

Siegrain shook his head, "Make it thirty, I won't have anyone getting to my bride!"

"Of course sire, we will protect the gate." Toby stood and made for the door, "I will start looking for new brutes right away!"

When Toby left, Prince Siegrain smiled. His war was within his grasp now, he would make Fiore the strongest it had ever been, and he would forever be known as the greatest king this country ever had.

* * *

The week of the wedding, Toby kept his word. With a small detail of soldiers and a large brute squad, they cleared the thieves forest. However, there was one man who was giving even the trained soldiers trouble. It was just that nobody had ever seen a man fence so well in nothing but his birthday suit.

Gray didn't know who these people were or why they were bothering him. He was just waiting for Yuka. The days blurred together, he didn't know how long he had been waiting, or how many bottles of whiskey he had finished. He sure as hell wasn't going to let this pipsqueak of a guard take him from his spot. This was where he needed to be.

The guard sighed, "I'm going to give you one more chance, find your damn pants and come with me. You are under arrest."

"Piss off idiot," Gray spat.

This made the guard angry, he pulled his sword but wasn't fast enough. Gray's hand moved almost on its own, before he knew it, the guard was unarmed and terrified. The guard pointed to a man behind Gray, "Hey, you! Deal with this guy!" The he scooped up his sword and stormed off, mumbling about how he didn't get paid enough for this.

Gray cocked his head and looked up out of half closed eyes. Two massive hands grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him like a child. "Gray! You look like shit!"

"You don't look so great yourself," Gray slurred.

Elfman laughed loudly, "You don't know how wonderful it is to see your face Gray," he glanced down at the rest of him, "though I would have preferred that it was all I saw."

"It's too damn hot here, it's always too damn hot," complained Gray.

Elfman just laughed and carried Gray into the house. He got him clothed and fed him, then dumped cold water over Gray's head to sober him up.

"Damnit Elfman! I'm good, I'm good," Gray protested.

"Good? Your eyes are still closed!" Elfman laughed.

"Where the hell is Yuka?" Gray asked. He rubbed his face vigorously in an attempt to wake himself.

"You didn't hear? Yuka is dead. The man in black killed him."

Gray's eyes widened, "Really? What, did he run him through with his sword?"

Elfman shook his head, "No, there was no signs of abuse, just two empty goblets. I think it was poison."

"Well how about that? I never thought I'd see the day that someone tricked that trickster. I'm guessing the man in black got his reward then? Seeing as the princess will be married this evening."

"No, the soldiers say they caught the man in black and the princess coming out of the fire swamp. It didn't look like the princess wanted to leave him, but she went with the prince to save his life."

"Hmm," Gray stretched. "So, how did you end up here?"

"When I saw Yuka was dead I went looking for work. Luckily they were forming this squad, it's only temporary but I thought maybe if I did a good job I could get something more permanent." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I probably ruined that by saving you, oh well. Oh and Gray! The best news! At the castle there's this Count Ultear who has six fingers! I remembered you were looking for someone with six fingers . . ."

"What!" Gray leapt to his feet, "You have found him! We must get to him at once!"

"Well Gray, I hate to break it to you but Count Ultear isn't actually . . ."

Gray shook his fists excitedly, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him Hey bastard, I'm Gray, you killed my master and I'm gonna mess you up!"

Elfman stood with a frown, "You won't be able to get in there today, they have thirty guards at the castle gates! And besides Gray, Count Ultear is . . . .

"Thirty guards!" Gray exclaimed. "How many can you get?"

"Ten I think, but Gray . . ."

"That leaves me with twenty . . .that is just too many," Gray slumped down in the chair, "If only I had Yuka to plan, planning just isn't my thing."

Elman nodded, "Yuka is dead."

Gray frowned, "Yes I know. . ." Then he stood, suddenly excited, "No! I don't need Yuka! I need the man in black!"

"The man in black?" Elman asked with a raised brow.

Gray was so excited he was practically dancing, "Yes, he beat me at my steel, he beat you at your strength, and I'm assuming he somehow outwitted Yuka, if Yuka died by poison like you think. The man in black will know the way to get to this Count Ultear!"

Elfman sighed, "But the man in black was returned to his ship, he's a sailor on the dread Pirate End's ship."

"You can't believe any of that sentence," Gray tilted his head and smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Gray patted Elfman on the back, sometimes the poor guy was just so simple. "First off, there is no way that man was just a sailor, that's ridiculous, he has to be the Dread Pirate End himself. Secondly, there is no way the prince allowed him to return to his ship.

"Why not? He saved the princess from Alvarez."

Gray ran a hand down his face, "Really Elfman? Don't you remember that there was no Alvarez?" Elfman stared back at him dumbly, "Elfman, we were Alvarez, Yuka framed Alvarez." Elfman nodded reluctantly and Gray sighed, "Look Elfman I'm pretty sure Alvarez isn't doing anything. Probably the person who hired Yuka is the prince himself. Since the prince wanted his bride dead in the first place, I'm pretty sure he's not going to reward the person who saved her. We both know what a temper that dick has, he's probably taking his frustrations out on the man in black as we speak. I just know that guy is still close by."

"If you say so," Elfman shrugged, still unconvinced.

Gray stretched and grinned. "We are going to find the man in black Elfman, we are going to find him and today I will finally get my vengeance."

"If the man in black is still in the area," Elfman corrected.

"Look I get it, this is all a little hard for you to follow, don't worry Elfman I got you. Just stick with me, you'll understand what's going on eventually" he started for the door.

Elfman grinned, "Gray, Count Ultear is a woman." Gray turned to him with a shocked expression and promptly passed out. Elfman gently lifted his friend over his shoulder, "Geez Gray, always making me do all the work." He started to head towards the center of town thinking that would probably be a good place to start their search.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at the Prince's study, he was already mid discussion with his head of security. He noticed her walk in and grinned, "Ahh see Toby, see my beautiful bride-to-be! She must be protected!"

"Of course sire, it's just that none of my contacts have heard about any plots . . ."

"This is why it pays to be the prince! Tell me, how many men do you have posted at the gates for tonight?" asked Prince Siegrain.

"Thirty, just like you said," answered Toby.

"No, that won't be enough, double it." The prince stood and closed the distance to Lucy, taking her hands in his. "My bride must be safe!"

"As you wish sire," Toby nodded. He pulled something out of his coat, "And don't you worry there's only one key and it's right here. No one will have access but me."

Prince Siegrain tilted his head, "Is that a sock?"

"No one will ever suspect your highness," Toby tucked the sock attached to leather string back into his shirt and patted it. "Safe and sound."

"Of course . . ." Prince Siegrain furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose. Then he shook his head and turned his attention back to Lucy, "Yes, anyway. We must make sure that no one gets into the castle. I want my bride to be safe. Then tomorrow we can make our way to the safety of the sea, where the entire fleet waits to escort us for our honeymoon!"

"The entire fleet except the four," corrected Lucy.

There was a hesitation before he answered, "Yes, of course, all but the four." He turned back to Toby, "Anyway, make sure that you get those men to protect the castle gate. You may go now." Toby bowed and left the room.

Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach, how could she be so naive! His face and his hesitation said it all. He had lied to her! "You never sent the ships," she accused.

Prince Siegrain frowned down at her, "It was for your own good."

"What do you know about what is good for me?" spat Lucy.

The prince narrowed his eyes, "You are so nervous about the wedding that you don't know what you are saying."

Lucy tilted her head, "I can assure you, I am quite calm. It doesn't matter that you didn't send the ships, Natsu will come, Natsu will save me. You cannot destroy our love, you can't keep us apart."

"You are a silly girl," Prince Siegrain said with a bored expression.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "You are nothing but a coward."

Prince Siegrain laughed, "I? A coward? The greatest hunter in the entire world a coward?"

"Yes, you are a coward! You hunt only to try and deny the fact that you are the weakest thing that ever walked the earth. Natsu will come for me and he will take me away and you will not be able to stop us. For all your hunting prowess, you will never be able to find us, for we will be like ghosts in the wind, sheltered by the power of our love."

"You shut your mouth!" Prince Siegrain shouted, losing his composure in a way Lucy had never seen. He grabbed her arm painfully and dragged her all the way to her chambers throwing her in and slamming the door behind her. All of her bravado crumbled, she was terrified of marrying this man. She fell on her bed and cried.

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. At this point Count Ultear had removed twenty years from his life and he felt it, he was just so tired and he ached everywhere. Night after night the Ginger offered to free him from his suffering. Ichiya said he would poison him and Count Ultear would just think it was an after affect of the machine, but Natsu could not take the man's venomous parfum. He had to stay alive, he had to get back to Lucy.

He began to sweat, his heart beating fast in fearful anticipation as Ichiya began attaching the suction cups all over his body. Count Ultear sat at her desk preparing her notes, ready to see how he would do today. Natsu heard footsteps and allowed himself to hope that someone was here to save him, but disappointment settled into his gut when the enraged face of the prince loomed over his own.

Prince Siegrain's face was red and his eyes bulging when he yelled, "She really loves you you know! You two have something that most people would search a lifetime for and never find. If you had been together, you two would probably have been truly happy. You had true love and because of that I think no one will ever suffer as greatly as you are about to do." He reached for the lever.

The last thing Natsu heard was Count Ultear shouting, "No! Not to fifty!" Then all there was was pain and the most horrible sound Natsu had ever heard in his life. A sound that was coming from him.

* * *

The scream echoed throughout the land. Horses were spooked, children were frightened, adults searched the skies trying to discern the source. The guards outside the castle were bothered by it, the strange noise putting them all on edge. Nobody seemed to know what would make such a sound, the entire country was afraid.

There was only one man who heard it and knew it's source. Gray opened his eyes and jumped down from Elfman's shoulders. "It is the man in black I know it!" he declared.

Elfman furrowed his brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Gray began running in the direction of the sound. "That is the sound of ultimate suffering, my heart made that sound when Ur was murdered before my eyes. The man in black's love is to marry tonight, he makes that sound now."

"You think the princess is the man in black's love?" Elfman scratched his head, "That would be nice for her, she was very nice I think. She deserves something better than a prince who is trying to kill her. She needs someone manly."

"Of course! Nobody could make it through the fire swamp alive on just the promise of money," Gray started to get stuck as the crowd began moving in the opposite direction, everyone was fleeing from the terrible noise. "Damnit, Elfman, I can't get to it! Please Elfman we have to get to it"

Elfman nodded and stepped in front of Gray. Then he ran, throwing and pushing people out of the way. People began noticing him and made a path, all afraid that the large man would bowl them over. Gray ran behind him, enjoying the clear road Elfman left in his wake.

The sound became fainter and fainter until they came to a wooded area. Unfortunately at this point the scream was gone, Elfman and Gray wandered for another half an hour before they came upon a strange orange haired man pushing a wheel barrow. Going on instinct, Gray pulled his sword and placed it in the man's face. "Is this where the scream came from?" The ginger nodded his head.

Gray was relieved, he was so close, "Where is the man in black?"

The ginger furrowed his brow, "I don't know a man in black, men."

Gray shook his head, "No, I'm looking for just one man in black."

"Yes that is what I said, men."

Gray sighed, "Elfman jog his memory."

Elfman brought a fist down on the ginger's head, the ginger's eyes crossed and he was out. Elfman frowned, "whoops a little too much."

Gray pulled at his hair, "Damnit Elfman, now what am I supposed to do!" Elfman shrugged. Gray fell to his knees and closed his eyes, "Ur, I am so close, I can finally gain vengeance for what happened to you. Please, please guide me. Help me to find the man in black."

Then he stood and held his sword out in front of him, following where the weight of it led. When it hit something hard, he opened his eyes excitedly, only to see that he had hit a tree. Just his luck, nothing was working in his favor lately. He sighed and sagged dramatically onto the trunk, pressing in a knot and causing a door to swing open.

"Look at you, is that sword magic now?" asked Elfman.

Gray grinned, "Shut up."

They walked down into the tree, finding themselves in an underground chamber. The man in black lay on a table in the center. Unfortunately for Gray, he was dead.

* * *

" _You are a damn liar!" Precht shouted, standing at his seat._

 _Yury grinned, "Whoa there, I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."_

" _You can't kill him again, how could you Yury!" cried Mavis._

 _Warrod waved his hand, "He's probably not dead. It will be like last time, he's faking."_

 _Yury shook his head, "No, he's really dead this time."_

 _Warrod's face dropped, "What? Like seriously? But who's going to kill Siegrain?"_

 _Yury shrugged, "Nobody kills Siegrain."_

 _Warrod scowled, "What the hell man? What kind of story is this?"_

" _Yury, you're breaking my heart!" Mavis exclaimed._

" _You guys are so impatient," Yury leaned back in his chair, a mischievous smirk growing on his face._

" _Well you killed the hero . . .again . . .the villain doesn't die . . .I'm starting to think you are taking joy in our pain," Warrod crossed his arms and frowned._

 _Yury grinned, "Relax man, you'll see. It's about to get real good."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

 **Thanks those who reviewed: Kauia, JC, Serene Serious, taboadayvonne**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't torture you all any longer, here is the end :)**

* * *

" _I can't believe we're listening to a story where the bad guy wins," Precht crossed his arms and sat down with a grumpy expression._

" _You can't handle that?" Yury asked._

 _Precht buried his face back down into his collar and motioned to Mavis, "I didn't say that, I'm just worried about Mavis."_

 _Yury watched his friend for a moment, just barely containing his smile, "Well I never said the bad guy wins, but if Mavis can't handle it maybe I should stop."_

" _I never said I couldn't handle it," came Mavis's shaky voice from beneath the covers. "Precht you don't have to protect me, I'm okay."_

 _Warrod grinned, "I'm pretty sure both of them are crying but if you stop now I'll never forgive you."_

* * *

Gray frowned down at the man in black as he slowly withdrew his hand from the man's throat, no amount of waiting would find a pulse. The man in black was dead.

"Well this is unlucky. It's so sad, he was a real man," Elfman said.

Gray shrugged, "Nah, it's not over yet. The Fullbuster's are a stubborn bunch, we never give up. Follow me Elfman, grab the body."

Elfman raised a brow, "You want me to take the body?"

Gray nodded, "Yea, and do you have any jewel on you?"

Elfman tilted his head and patted his pocket, "A few."

"Cool, I just hope it's enough for something phenomenal," Gray said.

* * *

Gray knocked politely on the large wooden door to the small hut. There was no response. He knocked again, this time hard. A compartment on the door slid open, revealing two furious eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you phenomenal Porly?" Gray asked.

The eyes narrowed, "The name is Porlyusica you brat. Have some damn respect." The compartment slammed shut.

Gray sighed and knocked again. The eyes came back into view, "Can't you get the hint young man and be on your way?"

"You worked with the king right? You were his healer?" Gray tried.

"And Prince Siegrain fired me, thank you so much for reminding me of that. Go home already! I hate people!" Before she could slam shut the compartment again Gray placed a hand in the way.

"Please ma'am, we have a friend here who is in desperate need of your help," he pleaded.

"I don't do that anymore. Didn't you hear me? The prince fired me! I would probably make your friend worse off than he already is!" she exclaimed.

Gray grinned, "Nah that's impossible, he's already dead."

Porlyusica closed the compartment then cracked the door to get a better view, she lifted her chin to look over at Elfman. He lifted Natsu's limp hand to make him wave. Porlyusica opened the door fully and frowned down at them. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt, I was always good with dead. Bring him in." She sighed and turned into the house.

Elfman hauled Natsu into the house and put him on the table. Porlyusica lifted an arm and let it drop, she felt his pulse and listened to his chest. She crossed her arms and raised her brows. "Well I suppose it could be worse, at least he isn't rotting."

Gray leaned on the table and looked up at her. "Is there any way to do this quickly? We're kinda in a hurry."

Porlyusica picked up the staff she had next to her and hit Gray in the head with it. She frowned, completely unsympathetic to his yelp of pain. "Don't rush me whelp! You think this is the kind of work that can be done in a hurry? How much money you got?"

Gray held his head. "We've got sixty-five jewel."

Porlyusica wrinkled her nose. "You really think you could get me to work for such a pittance? What kind of healer do you take me for? You insult me boy."

Feeling his vengeance slipping away, Gray became desperate. He gave Porlyusica the best puppy eyes he could muster and begged, "This is for a good cause I swear! He runs a mission for orphans, they will be lost without him!"

Porlyusica was not impressed. "You are a terrible liar."

Gray made a sound of exasperation, "I need this man to exact vengeance on the woman who killed my master!"

Porlyusica hit him again, "Your first lie was better." She grinned at his pained cry and began sorting through the junk below the table, popping up with a dusty, old bellows. "I bet this young man stole something from you. Just look at his state of dress, he's a criminal if I ever saw one. I wouldn't want to waste my time bringing back a thief for so little jewel."

Gray rubbed his head, "It's not that at all!"

"So you say. Now let me see what he has to say about it." She placed the bellows in Natsu's mouth.

"What he has to say? He's dead!" cried Gray.

"Oh? You know everything now don't you?" She made a sound of disgust. "This man is only mostly dead, which you would know if you weren't an idiot."

Gray just barely resisted the urge to fight back, instead he grumpily crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Oh now you're going to pout are you? Well just watch you tiny brat of a man." Porlyusica used the bellows to pump up Natsu's lungs then placed them back under the table. She slapped Natsu's face, hard, and then yelled in his ear, "Hey young man, are you in there? If so, why should I let you live? What have you got that's so important you need to return from the dead for it?"

Then she put all her weight on his chest. The air flowed out of his mouth slowly, in a raspy "Truuuueeee Loooovveee."

Gray leapt up, "See, see! The man says true love! Just try and tell me that isn't a noble cause."

Porlyusica rolled her eyes, "Of course it would be. True love is one of the noblest things you insects get involved with. Unfortunately for you, that is not what he said. He obviously said to blood. Which means he is out for blood and wants to murder someone." She crossed her arms, "What if you're the very one he wants to kill! I can't have that one my hands!"

Elfman scratched his head, "Are you sure? It really sounded like true love to me."

"Yes, now get that man off my table, I don't want to see his murderous . . ."

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" shrieked a tiny old man as exploded from the back room and ran at Phenomenal Porly.

"Get away from me you lecherous goblin!" she screamed, waving her staff at his head.

The tiny man nimbly avoided her attacks and shook a finger in her face. "I'm not a goblin! I'm your husband, you cranky bitch! How could you say these things! The brat obviously said true love and you're going to leave him to rot!"

He turned to Gray and Elfman, "Please excuse this old bat, she used to be better than this. She just lost her confidence when Prince Siegrain . . ."

Porlyusica covered her ears, "I told you to never say that name in my house Makarov!"

Makarov grinned and chased her around the room shouting, "Siegrain, Siegrain, Siegrain!"

Gray leaned on the table with a large grin, "You don't like that prick of a prince? Heal this man here and he'll put a stop to Prince Siegrain's wedding. The man's true love is Princess Lucy."

This stopped Porlyusica dead in her tracks. She turned to Gray and narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling me that if I bring this man back, Siegrain will suffer?"

Gray nodded, "Oh yea, it will be an embarrassment he'll never recover from. This man in black has been a thorn in the prince's side since he landed."

Porlyusica grinned maliciously, "Well why didn't you say that to begin with?"

* * *

"Now I'll tell you this once and I won't say it again. You need to wait fifteen minutes for full potency." Porlyusica finished painting a final coat of chocolate around the outside of the date-sized pill.

Gray raised a brow, "Is there a reason you are making it chocolate flavored? Can the dead even taste?"

Makarov shrugged, "It just helps it go down easier."

Porlyusica placed the finished pill in a bag and handed it over. "You better get this right, it that prince doesn't suffer, I'm hunting you down and beating you with my staff."

Elfman nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Gray took the bag, "Awesome, you guys are lifesavers, literally."

Porlyusica frowned, "Make sure the next time you come you have actually money on you. I still can't believe I did this for only sixty-five jewel."

Makarov rolled his eyes and walked them out, "Best of luck brats, you're going to need it!" After they left, he turned back to his wife. "They really don't have a chance."

Porlyusica made a small smile, "if they manage it, it will be quite phenomenal."

* * *

Gray and Elfman rested Natsu's limp body on the wall overlooking the castle keep. Elfman frowned down at the gate. "That's definitely more than thirty men, it looks more like sixty."

Gray scowled down at the ragtag formation below them and then slumped back down against the wall, "You're right man, I don't know how the hell we're gonna do this." Gray nodded in Natsu's direction, "Let's give him the pill now. We don't want him to get too stiff."

Elfman frowned, "Are you sure? It hasn't been fifteen minutes yet." He pulled the small leather pouch from within his shirt.

Gray took it from him and pulled the pill out. "Yea, we need to get started. We don't have much time before the wedding." He nodded towards Natsu, "Tilt his head back."

Elfman gently pulled Natsu's head back and pried open his mouth. Gray shoved the pill down as far as he could and rubbed Natsu's throat. He wrinkled his brow, "I hope that's enough, I don't really bring the dead back to life every day."

"Looks good to me," shrugged Elfman. He frowned and watched Natsu's lifeless face. "How long do you think it will take for us to know if it's working?"

Gray crossed his arms. "I don't know, hopefully it's quick. We don't have all day to wait around."

Natsu's eyes popped open and he gasped, "I'll fight you! I'll fight you both, you bastards." He shifted his gaze from Gray to Elfman and back again. "Why can't I move my arms?"

Gray shrugged, "You've been mostly dead all day."

"What the hell are we doing on this wall? Why am I with you guys? Are we enemies?" Natsu demanded. Elfman shook his head no and Natsu's eyes relaxed, "Have you got names? I'm the Dread Pirate End but since you brought me back you can call me Natsu."

Elfman nodded in greeting, "I'm Elfman."

"I'm Gray. Look there's been a lot of shit going down so I'll just give you the short version," Gray said. "Your girl is marrying the prince tonight, and I need to get into the castle to kill Count Ultear. I figure we can work together on this."

Natsu slightly narrowed his eyes, "Okay what are we up against."

"There are sixty men guarding the castle gates," Elfman said. He squinted out over the men, "They don't look very manly though."

Natsu huffed and wiggled a finger. Elfman grinned wide, "Look you're moving a finger, that's great."

Natsu grimaced, "Yea, I've always been a fast healer." Natsu sighed and shifted his eyes to Gray, "Manly or not, that's a lot to fight, what have we got?"

"My steel, Elfman's strength, and your brains," Gray replied.

Natsu's eyes widened and he shook his head, "You can't be serious man, there's no way we're gonna be able to get in there with just the three of us. At least, not when all I can do is move my eyes and a finger." He dropped his head back and groaned, "She's going to marry that idiot and I can't do anything! Just leave me here to die again."

"Awesome! You're moving your head!" exclaimed Elfman.

Natsu and Gray both stared at Elfman. Gray shook his head, "Not really helping Elfman."

"Sorry, it's just so manly how fast he's recovering!" Elfman smiled in wonder.

Natsu frowned, "If only we had something like a cart or a wheel barrow."

Gray rubbed his chin and then pointed to the giant. "Elfman, didn't that Ginger have a wheelbarrow with him? Where is that now?"

Elfman shrugged, "With the Ginger I think?"

"Why didn't you include that in the stuff we had in the first place you moron!" Natsu growled.

"How the hell would I know that you needed a wheelbarrow?" Gray spat.

Natsu narrowed his eye, "I know this is hard to understand because you're an idiot but to plan this shit I. Need. To. Know. Everything. We. Have! What else are you hiding from me that we have? A bow and arrow? A fire cloak? An army of donkeys? Hell, even if all ya have is a handkerchief, I need to know we have a damn handkerchief!"

Gray slumped back against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think I liked you better dead asshole."

Natsu's eyes widened, "When I get my arms back I'm gonna fight you, I don't even need my legs. Hell, you suck so bad I could probably beat you with just one functioning arm!"

Gray put his face right up next to Natsu's and yelled, "Oh yea? All your body could be back and I would still kick your ass, you pink-haired freak!"

"Last I checked I beat your ass after climbing a cliff, you should watch your bragging nudist!" Natsu yelled back.

"I have a fireproof cloak," interrupted Elfman.

Gray and Natsu both paused their fight to look at him. "Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"Where the hell did you get a fireproof cloak?" asked Gray.

Elfman shrugged, "I got it from Makarov while Porlyusica was making the pill. He said I could keep it since he'd probably never see another guy my size."

Gray nodded and grinned, "He's probably right about that."

"A wheelbarrow and a fireproof cloak," Natsu smiled with half his mouth. "I'm fired up now, we can definitely do this!" He turned to Gray, "I need a sword."

Gray raised a brow, "Can you even use one right now?"

Natsu snorted, "No, but it's not like they know that."

"True." Gray stood and motioned for Elfman to follow him. "Alright then, let's go get that wheelbarrow and a sword. We've got a castle to storm."

* * *

Lucy wanted to vomit, the day had come and still no sign of Natsu. She knew she shouldn't doubt him, but it was getting so hard. The servants had already done her hair, golden curls cascaded down her back, tamed expertly around her face with a delicate tiara. Her dress was a fine embroidered silk, white on pale sky blue. She had never looked more beautiful but it only broke her heart because it was for the wrong person.

"Are you excited dear? The wedding is only a few hours away." She turned to find Prince Siegrain standing in her door way.

Lucy stood and frowned, then she pushed past him into the hall. "It doesn't matter, my Natsu will come for me."

Prince Siegrain didn't respond, he only smiled down at her. Something in his smile scared her, but she kept it inside and turned away. It took all her restraint to keep her pace steady as she hurried down the hall.

* * *

Dark settled over the castle and three shadows crept outside its walls. Inside the wedding began. Priestess Sherry took her time getting up to the altar, appreciating all the comments and praise she heard from the congregation as they watched her arrive. This was where she shined, she couldn't wait to regale the wedding witnesses on the power of her favorite thing, love.

The bride finally took her place in front of Sherry and the priestess ignored the desperate sadness in the woman's eyes. It must be nerves, no one could ever be that sad to become the bride of a prince. Sherry smiled, the princess would regain her happiness when she heard her words.

"Love is a powerful thing, love is what brings us together, and love is the reason we are all here today. Love is the beginning and the end . . ."

Suddenly outside there were shouts of "hold your ground!" Priestess Sherry ignored it and continued her rambling, but the entire wedding crowd became uneasy and distracted. Except for the princess, who smiled a secret smile. Priestess Sherry felt fluffed up with pride, her speech was working.

* * *

The men guarding the front of the castle were already on edge from the strange sound that had quaked through the land earlier that day. On top of that, there were rumors of pirates making a landing to the West. Though there were sixty men, only a handful were actual soldiers, the rest were men for hire from the local town. Many of them were starting to think that the pay wasn't worth the risk of guarding the gate. They hadn't signed on to fight against professional pirates or monsters.

So when a massive man came forward draped in black and floating, the men were scared out of their minds. He lifted his arm to point towards them and chanted over and over, "I am the Dread Pirate End, there will be no survivors!"

The men became hysterical! Toby did his best to get them to hold their ground, he yelled, he threatened. Right away ten of the men slipped away. Then, just when Toby didn't think things could get any worse, the large man was lit aflame. There was just no convincing the untrained men, everyone ran except for the dozen soldiers.

* * *

Back in the chapel, Priestess Sherry went on, "True love, real love, exists among us. . . ."

Prince Siegrain was too agitated to hear her flowery speech, instead he turned to his most trusted friend. Count Ultear nodded and grabbed four of her men to go check the commotion.

* * *

The massive man outside was almost upon them, this time he yelled, "I am the Dread Pirate End and I am here for your souls!" It was just too much, the rest of the soldiers deserted Toby. His body shook with fear as he retreated back and back, until he ran into the very door he had promised to protect.

* * *

"Love is truly a treasure from the gods for us all," went on Sherry.

Prince Siegrain had had enough. This was hardly the place for a lecture on love. He frowned up at the priestess and exclaimed, "Will you get on with it?"

Priestess Sherry frowned and then rolled her eyes. "Do you have the rings?"

"You're worried it's him aren't you," murmured Lucy, a smirk on her beautiful face.

Prince Siegrain turned and glared down at her with the most unaffected expression he could muster. "Of course not my dear, Natsu is dead. I know this because I killed him myself."

Lucy tilted her head. "Then why is there fear in your eyes."

* * *

Hitting the door woke up Toby's brain. He fought through his fearful shaking and ran to pull down to portcullis, trying to ignore the flames that were almost upon him. When he looked up from turning the winch, there was a sword to his throat and a large man holding the portcullis, preventing it's descent. He could laugh, without his cloak this man was just that, a man. His sixty men had run from three, it was so frustrating it made his eye twitch.

A man in black leaning on the swordsman grinned. "How about you hand us over that key now?"

Toby's eyes went wide. The prince was going to kill him if he let these men through, or even worse, give him over to Count Ultear. He firmed his jaw and stood tall, "I don't have the key."

The man in black furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, running his eyes over Toby's face. Then he turned to the giant. "Hey Elfman, take off his arms."

Toby nearly swallowed his tongue. He frantically pulled the sock free from his shirt. "Oh did you mean this key? Sorry, I get confused."

The man in black grinned. "It's a pleasure doing business with ya."

* * *

Priestess Sherry was obviously getting agitated, she wasn't used to being interrupted when she was pontificating about love. The prince might be handsome, but he was beginning to try her patience. She shook her head and adjusted her hair. Then with a deep breath she began, "Lucy Heartfilia, do you take . . ."

Unfortunately for her, the commotion outside had brought Prince Siegrain to his limit. He became frustrated with the fact that he couldn't see through the chapel wall and that he had no clue as to whether or not Natsu had made a miraculous return from the dead. He had to see with his own eyes who dared to disturb his peace. "Say man and wife woman, say man and wife!" he hissed.

Sherry looked at him with a shocked expression and repeated "man and wife" like a parrot.

Prince Siegrain kissed a very reluctant bride, it was an extremely uncomfortable moment for all parties involved. He then handed her over to King Yajima, "Please take her to my chambers." Then without so much as another glance at his bride, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Count Ultear and her men took their stand in the front hall. She was determined to stop whatever intruders should happen through and slightly hopeful to get a new specimen. She still hadn't fully forgiven Prince Siegrain for taking away Natsu, she could have tortured that man for months!

Surprise was an understatement for what she felt when around the corner came a giant, a small dark haired gentleman, and the very man she had watched die earlier that day. Her eyes went wide, he truly was the greatest test subject in the history of test subjects! How was he moving!

"Kill the giant, detain the other two," she commanded.

Her well trained men ran forward and were almost immediately dispatched by the dark haired man. His eyes were blue steel, his nostrils flaring with rage. He excited her but also brought on a feeling that was very unfamiliar, fear. There was also something about the scar on the dark haired man's forehead that stirred her memory, and not in a good way.

When he stepped forward and said, "I am Gray Fullbuster, you killed my master and this will be your end." Then pointed his expertly wielded sword in her direction. Count Ultear tried to open her mouth for a witty response but instead she did the only thing her body would let her. She turned and ran quickly in the other direction.

* * *

Gray was dumbfounded, the person he had searched for all this time was a coward! He sprinted after her at top speed. This was it, it was finally the day he would have vengeance and be able to move on with his life. He knew she was it, he could tell from the way she spoke and the way she moved. Count Ultear was the villain he had been searching for.

She ran through a door and somehow locked it behind her. Gray tugged on the handle to no avail, then began throwing his slight body against it, over and over. The door wouldn't give, he just wasn't strong enough. If only he had studied weight lifting! Frantically he shouted, "Elfman! Elfman I need you! Elfman she's getting away!"

Elfman was still supporting most of Natsu's weight, "I can't just leave the guy like this."

Gray didn't have time to think about what Natsu needed. His panic at losing Count Ultear tore away his ability for rational thought. He still threw his small body at the door, knowing very well that it was doing nothing. He screamed louder, "Elfman please, don't let her get away! Elfman help me!"

Elfman sighed and propped Natsu up against a wall, thinking at least he'd know where to find him. He trudged over to Gray and easily punched the door open. Gray gave a quick "thanks" and disappeared.

However, when he returned to Natsu, the pirate was no longer where he left him. Elfman scratched his head, was he remembering wrong? Then with a frustrated sigh he ran down one of the halls. After all, Natsu couldn't have gone far.

* * *

Lucy was in complete shock as she allowed herself to be led down the hall by the kind and doddering King Yajima. She whispered to no one, "I can't believe he didn't come."

When they arrived at Prince Siegrain's quarters, Queen Belno gave Lucy a motherly pat on her free arm. "Strange wedding dear," she said, as if it was some comfort, and hurried ahead.

Lucy turned to look down at King Yajima, "Your highness, you have always been so kind to me and because of that I want to say good-bye."

"Is that so?" smiled Yajima.

"Yes, when I go into the room, I'm going to kill myself," Lucy said

King Yajima obviously had no clue what she was saying, because he smiled wider, and said, "How lovely."

Lucy sighed, he was probably just happy someone was talking to him. She kissed him on the cheek. King Yajima's smile took up his whole face, he ran off telling anyone he could find, "She kissed me, did you see it?"

* * *

Gray chased Count Ultear down the stairs and through a storeroom. He was amazed at how fast she moved, but he was gaining. He had the motivation of a lifelong thirst for vengeance on his side and it enabled him to push himself harder than he had ever pushed before. Unfortunately, this thirst did not come with a good sense of his surroundings. Only focused on catching her, he ran blind into one of the lesser dining areas and received a knife right beneath the ribs.

Gray stopped and looked down at the handle with surprise. Then the pain settled in, the unbearable throbbing pain radiated through his whole abdomen and took his breath away. Was this it? How could he be so careless?

Count Ultear grinned, his injury making her confident. "Why do you chase me? Why do you look familiar?"

Frustrated, Gray tore the knife from his gut and ripped off his shirt. He shoved it into the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The pain was growing unbearable, he fell back onto the wall and looked up. He whispered, "Ur, I'm sorry I failed you."

Count Ultear's eyes were drawn to the nasty scar on his abdomen and they widened, "You're that brat! You're Ur's little disciple aren't you?" She laughed, "if only mother could see you now."

"Mother?" Gray rasped out.

"Have you been chasing after me this entire time only to fail now? How delightful!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

Gray coughed, flinching at the sharp pain it caused.

* * *

Lucy was numb when she drifted into the honeymoon chamber. Her Natsu hadn't come for her. Did that mean Prince Siegrain really murdered him? Her Natsu was gone? She couldn't bear the thought, a life without him wouldn't be living at all.

She walked over to the desk in the corner and sat in the chair. How long until the prince came for her? How could she bare to let him touch her? How could she live in a world where she had freely handed her true love over to his demise?

On the desk was an ornamental dagger, a gift for the prince from the count. Lucy lifted it and ran her fingers over the gems in the handle. She touched the tip lightly and was amazed at quickly it drew blood. She looked down at the deep red seeping out of her finger and the weight of her despair grew heavier. Lucy lifted the dagger, she would run it through her heart, death would be better than letting that vile man touch her.

She had the point above her breast, ready to strike, when a familiar voice said, "Awww Luce, you can't seriously be considering damaging them, I haven't had a chance to get a good look at 'em yet!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she returned the dagger to its wooden case. She turned slowly in her seat to find Natsu, relaxing in the bed that she had been afraid to look at just a moment ago. Lucy sprung from her seat and pounced on him, kissing his lips, his face, his neck. He was real and she could feel him beneath her, she couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

"Slow down now," he rasped out.

"Slow down! I thought I would never see you again! How can you ask me to slow down?" she exclaimed.

Lucy kissed him passionately, lifting his head to get him closer to her and he cried, "Lucy too much!"

She gently laid him back and pulled away, frowning down at him. Finally looking at him closely, she realized how pale he was and that his clothes were still torn to shreds. She gently ran her hand down his face and murmured, "Oh my love, are you okay? What have they done to you?"

He gave her a tilted grin, "I'm fine don't worry about me."

Lucy sat up and put her hands on her hips. "You're fine? Then why won't you hold me?"

* * *

Gray bit his lip hard, trying to escape from the pain in his center. He unsheathed his sword and used the hilt to push away from the wall. He couldn't let it end like this, he had to do Ur proud.

Ultear tilted her head and continued her maniacal grin, "Are you seriously still trying?" She drew her own sword and took a few steps in his direction. "Out of respect for your dedication, let me end this quickly."

She went to piece his heart but Gray easily turned her blade, taking a small cut to his arm. She frowned and tried again, but he just deflected her the other way, getting a slice to the shoulder. Count Ultear became frustrated. "Just die already you idiot!"

Gray took a step in her direction, taking his brain away from the pain and focusing only on his thirst for her blood. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, you killed my master, this will be your end," he rasped out.

Her face screwed up in anger and she thrusted her sword forward with more force this time. Gray once again thwarted her attack. He curled his lip and said a little bit louder, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, you killed my master, this will be your end."

Now he began attacking back, Count Ultear clenched her jaw and began to have difficulty keeping up with his swings. She took a step back and Gray became bolder. This time he shouted, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, you killed my master, this will be your end!"

"Stop saying that!" Count Ultear shrieked. She attempted to attack him ferociously but it was too late. He easily disarmed her, the sword falling with a clatter on the rough, stone floor. Count Ultear was breathing heavily, the panic she felt was obvious in the tight lines of her face. In her efforts to slip away, she accidentally backed herself into a corner. It was over.

Gray slashed at her cheek and narrowed his eyes. "Offer me money."

"All you desire," she cried.

Gray sliced into the other side. "Now offer me power."

"I'll give you all you want and more, just please let me live!" she pleaded.

Gray wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I want my master back bitch." Before she had time to react, he ran his sword through her heart and pulled it back out again. Count Ultear looked down at her chest and then collapsed on the floor.

Now that his mind was finally free of the madness of his retribution, Gray realized he had left his companions behind. He looked down at Count Ultear's lifeless figure one last time and then staggered back in the direction he came from.

* * *

Natsu frowned up at Lucy. How desperately he wished he had the strength to wrap her in his arms. He had been so close to losing her just seconds ago. What if he had waited where Elfman had left him? What if he hadn't found this room?

She looked stunning in her delicate dress and with her beautifully coiled locks of gold. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he wanted to pull her close, he wanted to kiss the worried look off of her face. A tear escaped from her eye and it took all his strength to lift his arm and gently wipe it away. "Why are you crying?"

She slowly lowered herself to curl up on his chest, her ear over his heart. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I got married. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop it," she choked out, fighting the tiny sobs that were trying to break free.

Natsu placed an arm across her back, grateful that she had decreased the distance between them. He couldn't hold her tight, but just the touch was a comfort. This would do for now. He smiled, "Did you say I do?"

Lucy furrowed her brow, "No, it was strange, we kinda skipped that part."

Natsu chuckled, "Then you didn't do it. If the parties don't say I do, the marriage didn't happen." He noticed a presence in the doorway and added, "isn't that right Prince Siegrain?"

Lucy sat up and looked at the prince in shock. Prince Siegrain stepped into the room, a deep frown marring his handsome face. He pulled his sword from its sheathe, "To the death."

Natsu shook his head, "Nah, that would be too easy. We'll fight to the pain."

Prince Siegrain cocked his head and drew his eyebrows together, "Excuse men?"

Natsu shrugged, "I'll give you a chance to leave this room intact. If you surrender now and let me leave with that woman right there, you will be tied up and eventually be free to live your life. If you refuse, you will wish you never left this room alive."

The prince laughed nervously, "You're bluffing, I just killed you yesterday. I doubt you have the strength to lift that arm."

"You think so? You also thought I was dead but I'm speaking to ya right now." Natsu grinned.

Prince Siegrain narrowed his eyes, "The only reason you are still breathing is I want an explanation of to the pain."

"If we fight and I lose, yes I will probably die. If you lose however, you will not be so lucky. First, I'll cut you down at the knees, so that you can no longer walk all over your people. Then, I will cut off your hands so that you won't be able to even wipe your own ass. Next, I'll take off your nose, so that nothing in your life will ever smell sweet again. After that your tongue, so that no flavor will be left to comfort you. Lastly . . . ."

Prince Siegrain sighed, "You'll take my eyes and ears, et cetera et cetera. I don't know why I thought that would be more interesting."

"Wrong you pompous moron," Natsu spat. "I will take your eyes, so that you won't be able to see any beauty ever again, but I will leave your ears. So that every day for the rest of your life, you will hear the cries of the children when they see you, the women shrieking 'oh god what is that thing?' Your world will be nothing but darkness, blandness, and sounds of horror. It will be complete misery, anguish, and humiliation until you draw your last breath. Does that explanation work for you? You slimy, miserable excuse for a man."

Prince Siegrain's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed, "I have nothing to fear from a man who can't even rise from a bed."

"O yea?" Natsu growled. Using every last ounce of strength he had, he slowly pulled himself to a seated position and pushed himself off the bed. He pulled the sword to his side and lifted it up so that the point was in the direction of Prince Siegrain's face. His eyes were red hot rage when he ordered, "Drop. Your. Sword."

Prince Siegrain's face was white when his sword clattered to the floor. Natsu maintained his position, he only slightly tilted his head in the direction of a chair in the corner of the room. "Have a seat."

Prince Siegrain sprinted over, sitting quickly. Natsu turned his head to Lucy, "tie him up. Tightly."

Lucy nodded and grabbed the curtain ties. She quickly knotted the prince's wrists in place and began tying him around the waist. Just as she was securing him in the back, Gray came stumbling in. Lucy gasped at all the blood.

Gray lifted his head in greeting, "Princess." Seeing his companion, Natsu made a sound of relief and collapsed back on the bed.

The prince's face lit up with glee, "I knew you were faking! I knew it!" but it dropped when Gray's sword was at his throat.

Lucy ran over to Natsu and cried, "What is wrong with him?"

Gray sighed, "He has no strength yet, you will have to help him." He went to check Lucy's knots.

Lucy pulled Natsu to his feet and let him lean on her. She kissed his cheek, "Let me take care of you for once." He gave her a tired smile.

There was a cry from outside the window, "Gray! Gray, where are you?" They all limped their way over and were happy to find Elfman leading Prince Siegrain's four giant whites.

He grinned wide, "Oh thank god, three friendly faces!"

"What happened to you?" Gray called down.

"Well after I helped you break down the door, I lost Natsu. I searched room after room until I finally ended up in the stables. I still don't know how I managed that, but I found these four horses and I thought if we found the nice princess -Hey Lucy!" Lucy grinned and waved. Elfman's smile grew and he continued, "I figured there would be four of us so I brought them along."

Gray chuckled, "Look at you Elfman, you made a decision all on your own!"

"I know, it was pretty manly of me," Elfman laughed.

Lucy frowned, "How will we get down?"

"Just fall," Elfman advised. "I can catch you at this height if you go one at a time."

Lucy looked to Natsu who said, "Ladies first." She kissed him lightly on the lips and with a grin leapt out into the night sky. Elfman caught her easily and began helping her onto one of the horses. Natsu turned to Gray, "Did you get your six fingered lady?"

Gray nodded solemnly, "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now."

Natsu chuckled, "Would ya consider taking up pirating? You wouldn't have to wear a shirt."

Gray rubbed his chin, "That wouldn't be too bad." Then one after the other, they hauled their weak, tired bodies out the window and into Elfman's surprisingly gentle hold.

The horses made their escape to the shore a swift one. Before Prince Siegrain could free himself from his bonds, they were out in Natsu's ship in the refuge of the sea.

Natsu and Lucy lay in his captain's quarters, cocooned in the safety of his blankets and his ship. Lucy ran her fingers along his chest and sighed happily as she snuggled into his side. "I can't believe I almost lost you twice."

Natsu grinned, "Yea, no more engagements to princes, I don't think I could make it through another one."

"Well no more deaths by pirates, I don't think I could survive another one of those," Lucy countered.

"By this point I'm pretty sure if someone tells you I'm dead, you can just ignore it. You know death has no hold over me," he murmured, pushing the hair out of her face. "You're the only thing that has power over me Lucy, I'll return to you again and again."

"You promise to love me forever then?" Lucy smiled, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Natsu's.

Natsu hummed happily than responded, "Of course Luce."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

" _Beautiful, excuse me," Precht said. He stood suddenly and left the room._

 _Yury stood and stretched, "I guess that means he liked it."_

 _Mavis jumped on the bed. "I loved it! I'm so happy!"_

" _I personally felt the end was a little rushed," teased Warrod._

 _Yury frowned, "You mean to tell me it wasn't better than yours?"_

" _No it was definitely better than mine," Warrod grinned, "because I never told a story."_

 _Yury's mouth dropped open, "You what?"_

 _Warrod laughed. "I never told a story, neither did Precht. Your story was good though, look how happy it made Mavis!" Mavis was jumping in circles now._

 _Yury stomped his foot, "You will tell a story right now! I can't be the only one telling stories, that isn't fair!"_

 _Warrod snorted, "Yury, Mavis is better now, plus it's late. We all really need to get back to work tomorrow, what with you distracting us with stories like this."_

 _Yury yelled in frustration, which only made Warrod laugh more. He stood and waved to Mavis, "Good night!"_

 _Mavis smiled, "Good night Warrod!" She leapt off the bed and gave Yury a big hug, "Thanks so much for the story! It made me feel all better!"_

 _Yury sighed, "You're welcome Mavis." He trudged out the room grumbling to himself about dirty liars._

 _Mavis ignored him, she just climbed back under her sheets with a smile on her face, happy to dream about pirate adventures and true love._

* * *

 **And. . .scene. There it is folks, all finished. I hope you liked it, it was really good action writing practice, I hope I did those parts justice. I considered changing the way they stormed the castle but really I don't think Natsu would ever give up a chance to set something on fire. XD**

 **Thank you for reading and extra thank you to those who wrote such nice reviews: , FairyTailfan5023, Yourstruly, Serene Serious, , and J.C.**


End file.
